The Baby Series
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: It started out as a challenge & developed a life of its own. Who is Baby Parker? And what happens when his real parents want him back? Please R&R COMPLETE!!!
1. Mommy's Boy

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yadawe all know who they belong to. I wish it was me ('cuz I'd be rich & it'd still be on the air) but sadly they belong to Craig & Steve who don't love them nearly as much as they should. This is a labor of love & that means I didn't get paid, so please don't sue me.

**Mommy's Boy**

Miss Parker leaned back in her office chair and closed her eyes to shut out the light. Her hand automatically opened the top right hand drawer and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She didn't even bother with a glass, instead taking a swig directly from the bottle.

"You shouldn't do that," Sydney said from his position on the couch. "It's not good for your ulcer."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Does Jarod knoweverything?" he asked carefully, aware of the hidden eyes and ears.

She shook her head. "He knows what he needed to know."

"You'll never see him again."

There was a long moment of silence while Parker pretended to study the label on the bottle. "I know," she whispered eventually.

*

**2 days earlier**

Broots stared wide-eyed at his computer screen, opening his mouth to say something and then closing it again when he realized he had nothing to say.

"What, Broots? Found a program you can't hack your way into?" Parker asked from across the room.

"M-M-Miss Parker, I-I think you'd better see this."

She sauntered over to him and deliberately leaned over his shoulder. He blinked and swallowed hard, visibly affected by her proximity. This was the stuff his fantasies were made of.

"Baby Parkermy brother. Broots, I need you to decrypt the rest of this file," she ordered.

"Y-Yes, Miss Parker," he stammered.

An hour later Parker's attention was caught by Broots' whispered "Oh no!"

"What is it?" she demanded.

"This is not goodI can't believe they did this!"

"Broots-"

"Your brotherBaby Parkeris not your brother. He-He-He's your son!"

For once in Parker's life, words failed her. She sat down, trying to understand. Broots stared at her, equally dumbfounded.

"Who's the father?" Sydney asked, ever the voice of reason.

Parker looked up at Broots, the expression on his face giving him away.

"Oh, great," Parker said sarcastically. "Wonderboy and I have a kid. As if our families weren't dysfunctional enough on their own, they had to bring them together! Who ordered this?"

Broots looked down and the horrible truth quickly dawned on Parker. "My father?" she asked incredulously. "This was my father's idea?"

He nodded.

Parker left the room, heading for the nursery where Baby Parker was kept. She couldn't believe it. She had a child. She had a child with Jarod. She had delivered her own child and handed it to the Centre. This ends now, she decided.

*

"This better not be a trap, Miss Parker," Jarod said from the shadows.

"It's not," she said as she looked around, trying to gauge which direction his voice had come from.

He slipped soundlessly from the airvent above her, giving her a fright. "What's wrong? Angelo said it was important."

"Don't hate me more than you already do."

"What? I don-"

She put a finger to his lips, shushing him, and led him to the couch where Baby Parker lay peacefully.

"Who's this?"

Parker took a deep breath. "Your son. Now take him and go."

"What- How- I-"

"No questions, just leave. Now."

Jarod stared at the sleeping child and then looked back at Parker. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

"Because he deserves more than we had."

Jarod pulled her into a hug and reverently kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Miranda."

She didn't rebuke him for the use of the forbidden name, but held him tighter. The sound of footsteps in the hallway forced them to break apart.

"Who is his mother?"

Parker looked at the ground, trying to keep her composure. "She didn't make it."

Jarod took the child and was about to climb back into the vent when he suddenly turned back. "Come with me."

She shook her head sadly, thinking of Sydney and Broots and Angelo. He nodded in understanding. "Could you call him Tommy?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Goodbye, Parker."

"Look after him for me."

He smiled one last time, and then vanished. Parker felt her heart breaking.

*

**One month later**

Parker opened the envelope that bore Jarod's familiar handwriting, butterflies in her stomach. She pulled out a photograph of Jarod and baby Tommy, both looking happier than she'd ever seen them. Smiling sadly, she traced the outline of Tommy's face and winced in pain as her ulcer flared up again.

"I miss you," she mouthed silently. "I miss you both."

*

Jarod was unpacking the groceries in his kitchen when he suddenly realized that Tommy had grown very silent. Wandering into the living room to investigate, he found Tommy staring at a picture of Parker.

"Hey, what you got there?"

Bright beyond his age, Tommy held out the picture.

"That's Parker," Jarod said. "Do you remember her?"

"Mama," Tommy said.

Jarod's first instinct was to correct him but he looked at Tommy's eyes and the expression in his face, and knew the truth.

***

Feedback to melani_anne@yahoo.com 


	2. Her Mother's Child

Disclaimer: Okay, if you insist.the characters & basic premise of the Pretender do not belong to me. I'm not making any money from this & no infringement is intended.

**Her Mother's Child**

Exactly one week had passed since Tommy had held out the photograph of Miss Parker and said "Mama." Jarod still didn't know what to do about it. He realized that Parker had kept that piece of information from him for a reason. 

Unless, of course, she didn't know. 

He wondered if he should call her.

But how could he? He had sworn to leave the Centre behind him. He had a new life. He had a family now.

He heard a soft female voice coming from the kitchen and sighed. Things were so complicated.

"Jarod! Come look at this!" Zoe called.

Jarod gave Parker's photograph one last, lingering glance before heading to the kitchen.

*

Lyle entered his sister's office without knocking, only to find her staring at a photograph of Baby Parker.

"How's the search going?" he asked sympathetically, half-wishing that she felt for him what she felt for their brother.

"Not very well," Parker said softly.

"We'll find him." For some reason Lyle found himself wanting to comfort her.

"No, we won't," she said sadly and the certainty in her voice made Lyle wonder if she knew something he didn't.

"Why do you sound so sure?"

"I-" She looked up, wondering if she could trust Lyle. "It's just a feeling I have."

Lyle sat down in one of the leather chairs. "You know, our father doesn't even seem to care. It's his son and he's acting as though nothing is wrong."

"Ah, but in order to care, you have to have a heart. Do you care, Lyle?"

He thought carefully for a moment before nodding. "I do. But at least now he'll have the chance that we never got. Are you so certain he won't be found because you don't want him back here?"

Instead of answering, Parker pulled out the bottle of vodka and poured some into two glasses. "Here's to having a heart, Lyle."

This brief period of peace was interrupted all too soon by Willie.

"Your father requires you in the infirmary, Miss Parker."

She sighed theatrically then stood, smoothing her skirt. She handed the bottle to Lyle and winked at him. "Knock yourself out."

He poured himself another shot, deciding that God was obviously punishing him by giving him such a beautiful sister.

*

Tommy wouldn't stop crying. He had started crying at three and had been going non-stop since. Jarod had tried rocking him, talking to him and even singing - all to no avail. Zoe had grown irritated and disappeared upstairs. In desperation Jarod picked up Parker's photograph and placed it in Tommy's tiny hands.

He stopped crying.

Zoe came back downstairs to see what had happened, her good mood returning now that the house was quiet again. She frowned when she saw what had caused the miracle.

"Why do you even have that picture, Jarod? She spends her life chasing you. She wants nothing more than to take you back to that horrible place. I don't understand."

"She gave me my son."

"You don't owe her anything for that! It's not like he'll remember."

"He will."

"He's a baby, Jarod. He won't, not if you get rid of the picture now."

"I can't do that, Zoe."

"Why not?"

"Becausebecause I think she's his mother."

There was a silence as Zoe stared at Jarod in horror. "What?"

"I think she's his mother," he repeated.

Zoe shook her head in disbelief. "What kind of mother would give her son away?"

"The kind who wants him to have a better life than the one that she had," Jarod said coldly.

"You're going back." It wasn't a question.

Jarod packed his and Tommy's things and began the long drive to Blue Cove. They arrived after dark and Jarod was surprised to see that no lights were on in Parker's house. He let himself in and carefully looked around. She wasn't home. He turned the television on and went into the kitchen, hoping she wouldn't mind if he helped himself to food. He wondered if there was anything Tommy could eat.

He ignored the ringing of the phone, yet the message set off warning bells in his mind.

"Hey, Parker. It's Lyle. I waited until five but you still weren't back. If you're still upset and you feel like talking, call me. Okay? Otherwise I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and I owe you a bottle of Smirnoff."

_Why is Lyle calling Parker? Did he upset her? If she's not at her office and she's not at home, where is she?_

He called Sydney, hoping he would know.

"This is Sydney."

"Where's Miss Parker?" Jarod didn't waste time with pleasantries. He was worried.

"At home, I think. Jar-"

"No, she's not."

"Well, then she's at the Centre-"

"She's not there either."

"Then I don't know where she is. What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to her."

"Why this risk? We thought you'd left the past behind you."

"We? What aren't you telling me, Syd?"

"Nothing, Jarod."

"Who is Tommy's mother?"

"Tommy?"

"Baby Parker."

"Ohwhat exactly did Miss Parker tell you?"

"Is she his mother? Don't lie to me, Sydney."

There was a long pause. "She didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"She wants him to have a Centre-free life. If it meant that she had to stay behind then she was willing to do it."

"She has more of her mother in her than anybody thought," Jarod said sadly.

"Let's just hope it doesn't get her killed."

*

Parker woke up with a headache. She tried to sit up but couldn't. She realized she was strapped to a gurney. Looking around, she recognized the room as part of the Centre infirmary.

Her father had called her down here. He had betrayed her again. She wanted to cry but knew that there were cameras everywhere. She had to keep up the appearance of being strong.

Turning her head to the right she found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes.

Angelo!

She smiled at him, glad of the company and wondered when exactly it was that her attitude towards him had changed. Once, she had called him 'Cousin It' but now she was gentler around him. 

He disappeared when the door opened. A doctor Parker didn't recognize came in and gave her an injection.

"What's going on?" Parker demanded with the air of someone who wasn't helpless and strapped to a bed. She received no answer.

The doctor left but Angelo did not return. Parker was alone again. She had never been more scared in her entire life.

*

Sydney and Broots, alone in the tech room, stared at each other with matching expressions of horror.

"But- but- but how can this be?" Broots sputtered. "I must have done something wrong!" He started typing again but Sydney stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said sadly.

"But they couldn'tthey wouldn't" he protested.

"I'm afraid the did."

"ButMiss _Parker_!"

"They've done it before, Broots."

Broots shook his head dumbly, not wanting it to be true. Lyle chose that moment to walk in and ask where Parker was. Sydney and Broots didn't know what to say. Lyle peered past them at the computer screen.

**Search field: **Miss Parker

**FILE NOT FOUND**

**Subject search:** Miss Parker

**FILE NOT FOUND**

**Enter keywords:** Miss Parker

**NOT FOUND**

**Search again?**

"What's going on?" Lyle demanded. "Where is my sister?"

"We could try her first name," Broots suggested timidly.

"Okay." Lyle nodded.

"Umm, what is her first name?" Broots asked. Both he and Lyle looked at Sydney.

"Miranda." He knew it wouldn't help. Broots began to type.

**Search field:** Miranda Parker

He pressed 'Enter' and the three men held their breath, waiting.

**FILE NOT FOUND**

Broots hurriedly typed in the subject search but met with the same result.

The phone rang, startling them all.

"This is Sydney."

"Where is she?"

"Jarod, I- We don't know. There's no record that she ever existed here. Jarod? Jarod!" Sydney heard a clatter as Jarod dropped the phone.

"What did he want?" Lyle asked suspiciously.

"He's looking for her too."

"Does he have my brother?"

"What brother?" Broots asked without thinking.

Sydney shot him a warning look and Lyle frowned. "Baby Parker."

"Oh yes, that brother, of course," Broots mumbled, quickly looking back to the computer.

"What's going on that you aren't telling me, Mr. Broots? If something happens to Parker because of something you're hiding-"

"It has nothing to do with her disappearance, I'm sure," Sydney said.

"Somebody had better explain what's going on. Just because I'm a Parker doesn't mean I don't care." With a pang Lyle thought of his last conversation with Parker. It was the first time he'd actually felt a bond with her. "Look, I want to help. But I can't if I don't know what's going on."

"Trust him," Angelo said from an airvent. "Help you."

"Baby Parker isn't your brother, Lyle. He's her son. Her and Jarod's son," Sydney said quietly.

Lyle sat down. He couldn't believe it. What wouldn't the Centre do? "I'mI'm an uncle?"

"Yes."

"She gave him to Jarod, didn't she? Does Jarod know? How is my father still alive?"

"Yes, yes, and I don't know. I think he's probably still alive because Parker is missing."

Sydney looked up to the airvent to see that Angelo was still there. "Do you know where Miss Parker is, Angelo?" he asked.

"Angelo knows."

"Will you help us?"

"Help daughter. Help baby."

"Baby Parker's not here anymore, Angelo."

"Not Tommy. Sara."

*

Parker glared at her father. "Why, Daddy?"

"There was no one else. You should be honored, Angel. You're carrying the future of the Centre in your womb."

"Who said I wanted it?" she spat.

"Come now, don't tell me you've never thought about having Jarod's children? I know he was your first love."

"What's to stop me from killing it?" Parker wanted to hurt her father like he had hurt her.

"You won't," he said with distaste. "You have too much of your mother in you."

~*~

I'm begging! Please send feedback to melani_anne@yahoo.com 


	3. My Sister's Keeper

Disclaimer: yada yada yadathey don't belong to me.

**My Sister's Keeper**

Parker lay quietly on the bed. She had been moved from the infirmary to a room in the Renewal wing. Mr. Parker had wanted to ensure that nothing happened to the child and had placed her under Raines' care with the promise that once the child was born Raines could do as he wished with Parker.

She knew none of this.

There was a rustling noise from the vent and Parker smiled a little. Angelo had been visiting her every day and kept telling her that everything would be fine and that she shouldn't worry. She wanted so badly to believe him but she knew all too well that good things rarely happened to anyone who fell into the clutches of the Centre. Hope was not something that was abundant in the Centre.

"Daughter smiling."

"Yeah, it's because I'm glad to see you."

"Angelo glad too. Daughter miss Tommy."

"I do," she whispered, absently rubbing her stomach and hearing her father's words._ You're carrying the future of the Centre in your womb._

"See Tommy soon."

That caught her attention. "What? What do you mean? He's not- They didn't- Is he back here?"

Angelo's reassuring smile was half-hidden by the shadows.

"Angelo? Please tell me he's not back here!"

"Angelo must go now. Daughter not worry."

"Angelo? Angelo!"

But he was gone. Parker threw the pillow across the room in frustration, tears of anger welling up in her eyes.

_I can't cry. They mustn't see me cry!_

*

Jarod watched Tommy as he lay sleeping on Parker's bed. For reasons he couldn't explain, he was loath to leave Parker's house. Although he knew the risks involved in staying there, he couldn't bring himself to go anywhere else. He rationalized it to himself by saying that Tommy seemed to like being there but it would have been closer to the truth to say that he liked it there. There was something about living where Parker lived that gave him a feeling ofcomfort, almost. Of course, he fully expected her to shot him for sleeping in her bed and stocking her kitchen with junk food, but he didn't care.

He lay down next to Tommy and watched the rise and fall of his tiny chest until he, too, dozed off.

This then, was the sight that Lyle, Sydney and Broots came across.

They had hoped to find some clues to Parker's whereabouts at her house, having grown impatient with the slow speed at which things were progressing. Angelo's repeated assertions of "Not time yet" did nothing to placate them and so Lyle's suggestion that they search Parker's house was met with approval. The inactivity had been killing them.

When they arrived at her house, Sydney and Broots searched the downstairs rooms and Lyle headed upstairs. He was totally unprepared to see Jarod and Tommy asleep on Parker's bed and his first instinct was to handcuff Jarod to the bed and call in a sweeper team, but then he remembered the real reason he was there.

"Lyle!" Broots called urgently from downstairs. He had found Jarod's additions to Parker's kitchen.

Lyle appeared at the top of the staircase with a "Shh!" and beckoned for Sydney and Broots to join him. There was a noise from the bedroom and Lyle re-entered cautiously.

Tommy was awake.

Lyle picked him up carefully, trying to think of himself as an uncle. Sydney and Broots walked in and looked at each other in surprise. Broots wasn't sure what was more surprising: the fact that Lyle was holding a baby or that Jarod was in Parker's bed.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

Lyle shrugged and shook his head, smiling at Tommy.

"Uh, are you going to take him back?" Broots asked.

Lyle shook his head, again surprising Broots.

Jarod woke up, saw his child in Lyle's arms and panicked. He wished he had his gun on him. He jumped up, not taking his eyes off Lyle.

"Don't hurt him."

"I'm not going to hurt him," Lyle said.

"What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question," Sydney said, earning a shocked gasp from the Pretender. 

"You're working together?"

"We want to find my sister."

"Give him back to me."

"He likes me," Lyle said in wonder as the baby smiled up at him.

"Jarod, it's okay," Broots said, fidgeting a little. "We can trust him on this one."

"Why? He doesn't even like Parker."

"She's my sister, Jarod. I would think you of all people would understand the importance of family."

Jarod looked carefully at each of the men. "What do you know?" he finally asked.

*

Three days later Mr. Parker came to Lyle's office with a folder in his hand. I have a project for you," he said. "The Triumvirate has called me to Germany and I don't trust anyone else with this."

"What is it?" Lyle asked, his curiosity piqued. 

Mr. Parker didn't answer immediately. He walked over to the window, still clutching the folder. "Should I have any reason to doubt your loyalty to the Centre or to me?"

"To you, maybe. To the Centre, never."

Satisfied, Mr. Parker turned back to face his son. His answer had pleased him. If Lyle had said that he was completely loyal then he would never have believed him. He handed the file to Lyle.

"Baby Parker was not my son. He was supposed to be the Centre's best success, the child of two Red Files. When he disappeared you can imagine how that upset everything."

Lyle nodded, pretending that this was news to him.

"Fortunately," Mr. Parker continued, "we still had a frozen embryo which we planted in the biological mother. Her body accepted it and in nine months' time we'll have the result."

Lyle was filled with disgust. At that moment he wished more than anything that he bore no relation to Mr. Parker. He couldn't believe that a man would do something like this to his own daughter or use his own grandchildren for such selfish purposes.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on your sister while I'm away. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Lyle nodded, fighting the urge to pull out his gun and shoot Mr. Parker as he walked away. Not once had he referred to Parker as his daughter.

He called Sydney.

*

Parker was strangely restless. She had been pacing up and down her cell for hours and felt like she was going crazy. She was so bored. Her requests for something to read had been ignored. The only thing that kept her sane was Angelo's visits. She looked forward to them as the highlight of her day, not that she was even sure when it was day or night.

The last time Angelo had visited he had told her that it was "Almost time."

"Almost time for what?" she had demanded, unwittingly taking out her frustration on Angelo. He had scurried away without answering.

Having nothing else to do, Parker did some stretching, feeling that she might need to be limber enough to crawl through air vents within the next few days. _Because_, she decided,_ I'm going to get out of here, with or without help. If Jarod can do it, I sure as hell can._

Lyle opened the door, masking his relief at seeing her all right with sarcasm.

"You like this place so much you decided to move in permanently, Parker?"

"You're part of this?" she asked from her position on the floor.

Lyle leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, Daddy Dearest had to go away for a while and asked me to look after my little sister."

Parker flew at him, surprising him with her speed and strength. For someone with so tiny a frame she was remarkably strong. Lyle grabbed her forearms and pinned her to the wall, his back to the camera, shielding her from its constant gaze.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Parker," he said softly. "I want to help."

She looked up at him, a wary look in her blue eyes. "You can't trust anyone in the Centre," she said bitterly.

"You can trust me," he said sincerely. "We're going to get you out."

"Who's we?"

"Myself, Sydney, BrootsJarod."

A look Lyle couldn't quite define crossed Parker's face. "Jarod?"

He nodded.

"Why? He's supposed to- Is Tommy okay?"

"They're both fine. They're staying at you house, in fact."

Parker looked down, resting her forehead on Lyle's chest. "Do you know what they did to me?"

"Yes."

"Does- Does Jarod?"

"Not yet."

"Don't tell him. I want to be the one to tell him, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm going mad! I'm so bored in here. There's nothing for me to do."

"I'll take care of it. Listen, I'd better go before they get suspicious."

"Will you come again?"

"Yes."

He looked into her eyes and she nodded. He threw her onto the bed; because she was expecting it she landed light and rolled onto her back. Lyle sat next to her, grabbing her wrists.

"Is there anything you want me to tell anyone?" he asked.

"Tell them I'm okay."

He stood up and she rolled onto her side. To the camera it appeared that she was crying but she was actually laughing, giddy with relief that something was _finally_ happening and that she was not in this alone anymore.

"Don't forget that she's your sister, Mr. Lyle," Raines wheezed as Lyle walked past him.

"I know. It's a pity, isn't it?" He took a few more steps before turning back to Raines. "And give her something to do. If she gets too bored she might try something stupid and endanger the project."

Raines nodded, pleased to see that Lyle was more like his father than they had thought.

***

TBC. Please send feedback to melani_anne@yahoo.com J 


	4. And Baby Makes...Four

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm only playing with them & when I'm done I'll put them back exactly as I found them, scout's honor! 

**And Baby MakesFour**

_Where did it all go wrong?_ Jarod wondered, cradling Parker's body in his arms. _It was such a simple plan: go in, get her, get out. What went wrong?_

Sydney put his hand on Jarod's shoulder, his heart breaking. "We'd better get out of here."

"I'm not leaving her," Jarod said firmly, pulling her closer.

"Jarod, she's gone. Tommy needs you now."

"You don't get it, Syd. It's not supposed to be like this."

"There's nothing you can do for her. If you stay here they'll kill you, too."

Jarod gazed tenderly down at Parker. Her body was still warm. She still looked alive. Except that when she was alive she had never looked so at peace.

"Jarod! Jarod!"

Jarod blinked slowly and shook his head, snapping out of SIM-mode. He looked around him, seeing the three curious gazes of Sydney, Broots and Lyle, and remembered that it was only a SIM. He leaned back in his chair and sighed with relief.

"Well?" Sydney asked.

"We can't do it on a shift change. Even though the guards will be distracted there'll be more of them. That means more guns. People" - _Parker_ - "will get hurt," Jarod said, unable to shake the image of Parker dead from his mind.

"We'll have guns too," Lyle said.

"I don't want to take any chances. If she dies while we're rescuing her then what's the point in rescuing her at all?"

Jarod couldn't figure out why the SIM was affecting him so much. He didn't think it was the SIM so much as how he had felt when he saw Parker get shot. It didn't matter that it wasn't real. It had felt real.

Why had he felt that the world had ended?

*

Lyle entered Parker's cell carrying a book. "How's the mother-to-be?"

"Just fine, Lyle. Thanks for your concern," she said sarcastically.

"Here's a book on baby care. Wouldn't want you to have a baby without knowing how to take care of it."

"You know I'll never see the child."

"I know," he said with a smile.

She reminded herself that he didn't mean what he was saying. Still, it was hard to fight the urge to throw something at him. He dropped the book on her bed and left. She opened it, skimming through the first few pages until she came across Jarod's message.

**Tonight. Be ready. Tommy misses his mother. J. **

_Jarod knows? How can he possibly know?_

_I'm getting out tonight!_

Parker started tearing up the pages from the book, making sure that the one with the message was destroyed first. Lyle watched this on a monitor in the control room.

"Looks like she doesn't approve of your gift," Raines wheezed.

"I guess not."

*

Debbie looked at her father nervously. "But what if something happens?"

"Then I want you to go next door to Mrs. Samuels."

She bit her lip nervously.

"You'll be fine, Debbie," Jarod laughed. "If he wakes up, give him a bottle. If he won't stop crying let him hold this photo." He handed the young girl the photograph of Parker.

"Hey! That's Miss P! You and Miss Parker had a baby?"

Jarod nodded.

"That's so cool! Why isn't she here?"

"She'll be with us when we pick Tommy up."

"Okay. Cool. I haven't seen her in ages."

"Uh, shouldn't we going?" Broots asked, looking at his watch.

*

Parker was too excited to sleep. She lay on the bed, tossing and turning. Eventually she found a semi-comfortable position and lay still, forcing herself to calm down.

*

Broots walked into the control room and handed the technician on duty a cup of coffee. "Here you go, Steve. This'll help you stay awake."

"Thanks, man. I don't know what I did to get stuck with the graveyard shift."

"We've all got to start somewhere," Broots said, giving Steve a sympathetic smile.

Within five minutes Steve was asleep and Broots quickly looped the video feed so that there would be a continuous image of Parker sleeping. His job done, he went home to pick up Debbie and Tommy.

*

Jarod left Sydney waiting in the car and hurried to his meeting place with Angelo. He pried the grate open and crawled into the air vent.

"Almost time," Angelo said.

Even though Jarod had expected him to be waiting, he still got a fright and banged his head on the roof. "Ouch."

Angelo laughed softly.

"That's not funny."

"This way," Angelo said and Jarod followed, crawling on his hands and knees. He knew one thing for certain and that was that Parker, who hated being dirty, was not going to be impressed.

*

Lyle went into the Renewal Wing one last time before going home.

"How was she after she tore the book up?" he asked Raines.

"Restless. She's not used to being cooped up." Raines was taking great delight in Parker's misery.

"And now?"

"Look for yourself. She's asleep."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

*

When Jarod unscrewed the grate, Parker thought she was hearing things and kept quiet. It was only when Jarod asked Angelo if he was sure that they had come to the right room that Parker allowed herself to react.

"Jarod?" she sat up, throwing the blanket off.

"Parker! Give me your arms, I need to pull you up."

Happily, she complied. Once in the ventilation system, she hugged Jarod tightly.

"You're supposed to be in hiding," she scolded as Jarod refastened the grate.

"See what thanks I get, Angelo?" Jarod teased.

Angelo laughed again. He could feel the happiness radiating from both his childhood friends. Parker hugged him too and he cautiously hugged her back.

Jarod had been right about Parker not liking the escape route. She grumbled the entire way out. When they were outside she couldn't keep her laughter in. Jarod and Angelo were both covered in dust from head to toe and she could only imagine what she looked like. Too happy at being free to care, she hugged Jarod again and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then realizing what she'd just done, she broke away.

"Umm."

"Time to go," Angelo urged and the three of them ran to where Sydney was waiting with the car.

*

Broots checked the time for what felt like the thousandth time since he had checked into the motel.

"What's the matter?" Debbie asked.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"'Cause I'm not tired."

"Right." Broots looked out the window again, wondering where they were and what was taking them so long. He saw a pair of headlights and then a car pulled up next to where he had parked. He held his breath, waiting to see who got out.

Sydney.

Jarod.

Angelo.

Miss Parker.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"Hmm?" came Debbie's sleepy voice.

"Nothing, honey."

There was a knock on the door and Broots opened up for the four fugitives. Parker went straight to Tommy, kneeling beside his makeshift bed.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

Jarod knelt beside her. "We need to talk."

"Not now."

"Parker, please. I need to know. It's true, right?"

She nodded. "Can we talk in he morning?"

*

Tommy woke up first. His loud cries woke up everybody except Debbie. Parker picked him up and rocked him gently while Jarod heated a bottle. Sydney nodded in approval, thinking they'd be great parents together before he went back to sleep.

"What happens now?" Jarod asked, handing Parker the bottle.

She avoided his gaze.

"Parker?"

"It's more complicated than you think," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"When Tommydisappeared they had to come up with some sort ofbackup plan."

"I don't understand."

"Sit down."

Confused, he did as she asked and gave a nervous half-smile when she moved in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Holding Tommy against her chest with one arm, she handed Jarod the bottle. Then she took his free hand and gently placed it on her stomach.

"Wha-"

"They did it again. Only this time with the real mother."

All he could do was stare up at her, his mouth open.

"Meet your daughter," Parker whispered.

"Aa daughter?"

"Her name's Sara." 

"How do you- You're sure?"

She nodded, suddenly very conscious of his hand on her stomach. She stepped back, breaking their contact.

"Are you okay, Parker?"

"Yeah." Her mouth was suddenly dry.

He stood, stepping closer to her. "I meant, are you okay with this?" He touched her stomach again. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I could use some coffee, though."

"Okay."

When he had gone she sat on the bed, wondering what had just happened. Never in her entire life had Jarod's touch affected her so strongly. She tried to tell herself it was just because she was carrying his child, but that thought brought up a whole batch of different feelings that she wasn't ready to deal with.

She turned her attention back to Tommy, deciding to focus on one thing at a time. For now, she was just glad to be out of the Centre and back with her child.

~*~

TBC. Feedback of any kind to melani_anne@yahoo.com You'll brighten up my day J 


	5. The Chairman's Daughter and the Lab Rat

Disclaimer: can be found in part 1.

**The Chairman's Daughter and the Lab Rat**

Parker sat on a bench outside the motel. Tommy lay on her lap, kicking his legs in the air and squealing with delight as she tickled him. She was happy. She was free and she had her child back. Smiling, she thought that this was how Jarod must have felt when he had first tasted freedom.

She looked up at the window of their room and cheerfully waved at Jarod. He stepped away from the window, wondering how she had known he was watching her.

"Why don't you join her?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know. I'mconfused," Jarod confessed, looking at his mentor with a wry smile.

"Daughter confused also," Angelo commented, engrossed in a puzzle that he and Debbie were building.

"Everything is different now. I found out I had a son and now I'm going to have a daughter too. It's a bit overwhelming. Since I escaped I've been searching for my family and then suddenly I have one thrown in my lap, courtesy of the Centre."

"Maybe it's time you decide to live for what you have instead of hungering after things you might never get."

"What if she doesn't want us to be a family?" Jarod looked back at Parker who was now gently rocking Tommy.

"She desires a family as much as you do, you know that."

"What I meant was, what if she doesn't want me in her family?"

"I know what you meant."

"You're not going to answer me, are you?"

"You're asking the right questions, Jarod, but you're asking the wrong person."

"So you think I should talk to her?"

Sydney smiled. "The boy can be taught!"

"Funny."

Jarod took a deep breath and put his jacket on. He bought two cups of coffee from the vending machine in the hallway and only then joined Parker.

"Umm, I thought you might like some coffee," he began lamely, holding out the polystyrene cup.

"Thanks. Sit down."

He sat next to her and looked at Tommy. "Hey, kiddo."

"I'm glad-"

"We need-" They spoke at the same time, then burst out laughing.

"Sorry, speak," Jarod said, thinking that she looked so beautiful when she smiled. He found himself wishing that she would smile more often.

"I was going to say that I'm glad you decided to come down."

"Yeah, well, we need to talk."

"Mm-hmm."

"Ummwhat happens now?"

She laughed again and his heart melted. She had been away from the Centre for only a day and already she had become the girl he remembered.

"You mean you haven't planned that? Are we stuck at this rat-trap motel for another night?"

"What? No, no. Those plans are made. Broots and Debbie are going to California. I've set up new identities for them and he's got a job-"

"You're talking about us," Parker said, growing serious. She looked away from him, at Tommy's smiling face. His father's face. _He's going to tell me that he doesn't want us to be a family. He's going to say that he's going back to whatever-her-name-is and that he wants to take his son with him._

"You know, I'd never imagined that the two of us would ever have kids. The chairman's daughter and the lab rat. Who would have thought?"

_Here we go, Parker. Brace yourself._

"What do you want to do?"

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"I want to be a father to these children. I mean, I know I've only known Tommy for a few weeks and Sara isn't even born yet, but I love them already. I'd really like for them to have a proper family, if it's what you want. I mean, if you don't want me in your life, I-" He shrugged.

Parker had been preparing herself for the worst so Jarod's declaration caught her completely by surprise. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was staring down at his hands which lay clasped together in his lap.

_He expects me to tell him that I don't want him with me!_

Feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she reached across and took one of his hands in her own. His heart pounding, he looked up at her and saw her smiling. He smiled back.

They sat in silence like that for a long while, just holding hands and thinking about their family.

*

Lyle and Raines sat in the boardroom while the three members of the Triumvirate discussed Miss Parker's disappearance. Inwardly Lyle was nervous but to the world he appeared as arrogant as usual.

"Mr. Lyle, you visited your sister in her cell on two occasions, did you not?" a faceless person asked from the dark.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He smirked. "It was a rare opportunity to intimidate her. It's no secret that there's no love lost between the two of us."

"You gave her something."

"A book on baby care. She knew she'd never see the child and I knew it would hurt her."

"Why do you wish to hurt her?"

That caught Lyle off-guard. Since when did the Centre care about people's reasons for hurting each other? "Why not?"

"Dr. Raines, you have a video monitor in your office."

"Yes."

Lyle was relieved that the attention had shifted onto someone else. He knew better than to think that no one was observing him and forced himself to maintain his act.

"How, then, could you not notice Miss Parker's escape?"

"The monitor showed her asleep. It still shows her asleep!" Raines protested.

Lyle hoped the questions wouldn't go on for much longer. He was expecting a phone call.

*

Debbie threw her arms around Parker's neck and hugged her tight. "Goodbye, Miss P. I'll miss you."

"Hey, we'll see each other soon. I promise," Parker said. "And we can write to each other."

"Okay. Bye, Tommy. Bye, Uncle Jarod."

"Bye, Debbie."

Parker gently touched Broots' arm. "Thank you, for everything."

"I'll miss you, too, Miss Parker," he said, smiling.

Impulsively she kissed his cheek and he blushed crimson.

"Uh, I'd- we'd better get going." He shook Jarod's hand and hugged Sydney before climbing into his car.

Jarod slipped his arm around Parker's waist. Together with Sydney and Angelo they stood waving until the car had disappeared in the distance.

*

Lyle's phone rang as he reached his office. Breathing a sigh of relief, he answered. "Lyle."

"Hey, big brother. Anything exciting happening at the Centre?"

He smiled. "Everyone's running around chasing their own tails and pointing fingers at anybody who walks past."

"Are you okay?"

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?" he teased.

"Lyle, I'm serious. You risked your neck for me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Why don't you leave?"

"And do what, Parker?"

"I don't know. You can-"

"Raines." Lyle looked up just in time to see Raines at his door. "How much have you heard?"

"I must congratulate you, Lyle. You certainly fooled everyone."

At the motel, Parker looked at Jarod in horror. "Raines knows," she mouthed, still listening in.

She jumped, letting the phone fall to the floor. She turned white and Jarod reached her just as her knees gave in. He sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"There wasthere was a gun shot," she said and her bottom lip trembled. "There was a gun shot."

~*~

Please send feedback to melani_anne@yahoo.com You'll brighten up my day J 


	6. Nowhere Man

Disclaimer: The characters etc. of the Pretender don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended & I'm not making any money from this so please (pretty please, with a cherry on top) don't sue me.

**Nowhere Man**

Lyle looked down at Raines' body. Closing his office door behind him he left, walking quickly down the hallway. All he could think was that he had to get away from the Centre before the Triumvirate found out what he'd done. He climbed into his car and just drove, heading out of Blue Cove, heading nowhere.

*

Parker sat on Jarod's lap, her whole body shaking. He held her close to him, wanting so desperately to comfort her but knowing that nothing he could say would do anything to help. The tears streaming down her cheeks surprised him; it took a lot to make her cry. With unsteady hands Parker dialed Lyle's number, praying that he'd answer the phone.

She looked helplessly at Jarod as her hand fell to her side and the phone slipped out of her grasp.

Surrounded by a rapidly growing pool of Raines' blood, Lyle's phone rang and rang.

*

Three hours later, Lyle checked into a motel. It was only then that he realized that he didn't have his phone on him. The pay phone in the hall was broken. He swore; he had no way to contact Parker.

At the same time, Sydney and Angelo were saying goodbye to Parker, Jarod and Tommy. They were going to join Michelle and Nicholas.

"Daughter smile," Angelo insisted, taking hold of Parker's hand.

She gave a weak smile, reminding herself to be thankful for what she had. "Goodbye, Angelo."

He smiled. She didn't have to say anything else; he knew exactly what she was feeling. "Daughter look after babies. Friend look after Daughter."

"I will," Jarod assured him.

"Bye, Syd." Parker hugged her old friend. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

He nodded. "You'll visit?"

"Of course."

"Goodbye, Jarod."

Jarod wasn't sure how to bid farewell to the man who had been a father figure for most of his life. In the end he didn't say anything and settled for a hug.

When they were alone again, Parker turned to Jarod. "Can you hack into the Centre mainframe? I want to know what happened."

He nodded. "I still think we should have let Sydney know that something's up."

"And if we're worrying for nothing?"

"I'll check," he sighed.

*

Jarod frowned, tapping on the keyboard. He groaned.

"What is it?" Parker called from the bathroom where she was bathing Tommy.

"Lyle and Raines had a meeting with the Triumvirate this morning. It must have just ended when you called. There's nothing in here about any termination orders- wait!"

"What?"

"Raines-" Parker's phone started ringing.

"Can you get it? I'm up to my elbows in water?" Parker asked.

"Jarod here," he answered, sitting on the bed.

"Can I speak to Parker?"

"Lyle?!"

"Yeah, look-"

"Hang on!" Jarod appeared in the bathroom doorway, holding out the phone. Parker glanced up.

"It's for you."

"Could you-?"

"Sure."

Jarod took Parker's place bathing Tommy as she took the phone. Tommy grinned and kicked his legs, splashing the water with his hands.

"Hey, kiddo, we're a family now. What do you think about that?"

Tommy's eyes widened and he began babbling. Jarod could swear that he understood.

"I like it too."

He picked Tommy up and wrapped him in a towel. He smelled so clean and fresh, it never ceased to amaze Jarod that only babies had that unique smell. They went into the bedroom. Parker was still on the phone. She stood at the window, looking out. Hearing Jarod enter, she turned around and smiled, radiating happiness.

Jarod returned her smile and gently laid Tommy on the bed, toweling him dry. Parker hung up and sat on the bed.

"Lyle's alive."

"So I gather."

"Raines is no longer among the living." She laughed and impulsively reached out and grabbed Jarod's hand. "One ghoul down, only a few more to go!"

"Parker," his tone was light, "that's not very nice."

"I know." She laughed again. Jarod pulled her against him and kissed her. She stiffened briefly, and then responded with equal fervor. It was only when Tommy reminded them with a wail that it was feeding time that they broke apart.

Parker turned away and started dressing Tommy. She couldn't help stealing glances at Jarod who had moved to the window. She caught him looking at her and smiled, holding his gaze.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight," he said as the idea suddenly occurred to him. "As a family. What do you think?"

She nodded. "Let me give Tommy his bottle first, otherwise he'll cry all evening."

*

"This is nice," Parker commented as the waitress led them to their table.

"Mmm, it is, isn't it?"

Parker smiled at the waitress who was helping her buckle Tommy into the baby seat. "Thanks, uh," she looked at the girl's name tag, "Natalie."

"My pleasure," Natalie smiled back. "I love kids. How old is he?"

"Seven months," Parker said proudly.

"He's adorable. Uh, can I get you folks anything to drink?"

When Natalie had taken their order, Jarod turned to Parker with a puzzled frown on his forehead. "Seven months?"

"Yes."

"But he's started speaking-"

"Who are his parents?"

"Oh, right. It makes sense that he'd develop faster than normal children." Jarod looked at his son proudly.

"I want to raise him as normally as possible," Parker said.

"Of course." Jarod placed his hand over hers reassuringly and she pulled her hand away, unused to their new relationship.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"No, no, it's okay. So, what else did Lyle have to say?"

Parker brightened. "He's safe. Somehow he managed to just walk out of the Centre and drive away." She laughed. "He's going to lie low for a while."

"And then?"

She shrugged, not saying anything as Natalie brought them their drinks.

"He doesn't know. It wasn't something he'd ever thought about."

Jarod stared at her in fascination as she continued speaking, noting each movement she made, the way she tucked her hair behind her ears and fiddled with her mother's ring, the way she attended to Tommy as he wriggled in his seat.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said, out of the blue.

She paused mid-sentence. Taking a deep breath she lay her hand over his and smiled. "You're not so bad either."

"You really think that?" He was hypnotized by the patterns her fingers were tracing on his wrist.

She nodded shyly, her eyes locked with his.

"We're going to be alright, aren't we, Parker? We're going to make this work, right?"

"Yeah, we will."

*

Lyle returned from a clothing shop and changed into his new clothes. He stared at himself in the mirror, not used to wearing casual clothes. He'd bought the jeans and casual shirts in an attempt to blend in but wasn't quite sure whether or not he'd be successful. Living in a normal society was not something he was used to. Leaving the shirt untucked, he slipped his wallet into his back pocket and opened the motel room door. He looked back at the bed where his gun lay half-buried by his discarded suit jacket, and decided to leave it behind.

Just down the road was a MacDonalds. One thing Lyle shared with Parker was her taste for the finer things in life. Neither of them liked fast food and Lyle was tempted to pass it by. But his hunger got the better of him and he walked through the glass doors.

"Can I help you?"

Lyle smiled at the teenager behind the counter. "Yes, I'm not sure what I should eat. Would you believe I've never had MacDonalds food before?"

The boy looked at him, his eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Really. So what do you recommend?"

The boy, his nametag read Kevin, looked up at the menu. "You're not a vegetarian or anything, are you?"

Lyle shook his head.

"Well, maybe you should have a Big Mac McMeal."

"What exactly is that?"

Kevin's eyes widened. He explained the concept of the Big Mac McMeal to Lyle, who listened carefully. Lyle shrugged, thought 'to hell with it' and ordered one.

*

"Is he asleep?" Jarod asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Parker replied, standing and stretching. Her top rose a little, baring a tiny flash of skin.

Jarod stepped closer, touching her stomach with his fingers, lightly at first, but eventually his hand lay flat on her belly. He closed his eyes while she looked at him, smiling faintly.

"Jarod?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?" He could tell she was amused by the tone of her voice.

"It's _us_ in there."

"Yes."

"It's amazing, Parker. I mean, I know you're not going to show for a couple of months still, but she's in there, and it's just."

"I know," she said softly. She placed her hand over his and pushed her fingers between his, holding his hand against her.

His eyes flew open. He smiled.

"Say my name," she whispered, leaning into him. "I don't want to be a Parker anymore."

"Miranda," he breathed, lowering his head to kiss her.

*

Lyle lay on his stomach on the motel bed, watching television. This wasn't something he was used to either. He very rarely watched TV, spending most of his time at the Centre. He usually only went home to sleep.

Flicking through channels, he wondered what his sister was doing. He hoped that things were still going well for her and Jarod. When he'd called her earlier she had told him of her and Jarod's decision to stay together and raise the children together. There had been something in her tone that he hadn't heard before. Thinking about it now, he realized that it was happiness.

If being with Jarod made her happy then he wanted them to stay together always. He hoped, too, that there was room in their happiness to include him.

He felt so alone, here in his motel room in the middle of nowhere. He wanted to be happy too.

With a sigh, he switched the TV off and crawled under the covers, hoping he'd fall asleep soon.

***

TBC Please send feedback, you'll light up my life J melani_anne@yahoo.com 


	7. My Father, The Bogeyman

Disclaimer: The characters of the Pretender don't belong to me. No infringement is intended & I'm not making any money from this.

**My Father, The Bogeyman**

Miranda could see the baby seat in the rearview mirror. Tommy was fast asleep, as was his father who occupied the front seat of the car. She smiled, content. For the first time since her mother's death she had a family who loved her.

She glanced at Jarod whose head lay back, his mouth slightly open. If she listened carefully she was able to hear the soft whistle of his breath. She admired his profile; even asleep, the man took her breath away.

"Mama, look!" Tommy piped up from the back seat. He'd just woken up and was pointing to the cow that stood in the middle of the road.

Miranda slammed her foot down on the brake, swerving to avoid the animal. She went straight into a fence running alongside the road, skidding. Fortunately both she and Jarod were wearing their seatbelts. Jarod woke up as the car came to a rest.

"I'm sorry," Miranda whispered, her face white. She unclipped her belt and swiveled in her seat to look at Tommy. "Are you okay?" she asked.

To her surprise - and relief - Tommy was laughing. "Fun! Fun! Again, please, Mama!"

She turned to Jarod. "And you?"

"Fine." He massaged his neck, hoping he didn't have whiplash. "What happened?"

"There was a cow in the road." She cupped his cheek gently, her eyes searching his. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"How could you not see a cow?"

"UmmI wasn't looking at the road." As a look of displeasure registered on Jarod's face she defended herself by saying, "Hey! I was looking at youso it's partly your fault." She trailed off. "I'm so sorry."

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked.

She nodded, again muttering an apology.

He leaned across and kissed the tip of her nose. "It's okay. We're all fine. Some of us even enjoyed it, right, kiddo?" he looked at Tommy who grinned back at his parents. "The car, on the other hand."

Miranda grimaced, then opened the door, stepping out to see the damage. The look on her face spoke volumes.

"That bad, huh?" Jarod asked.

"Ummof course not," she lied.

Jarod sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

*

Lyle checked out of his motel, flirting with the girl in reception. He'd been enjoying his time away from the Centre and doing things he'd never really had the time for before. He'd been to the cinema twice and had even gone to see the town's football team play. Now, though, he was starting to get bored.

He wasn't cut out for the lazy life and after a long conversation with Parker - _Miranda, now,_ he reminded himself - he'd decided to move on to a larger place and look for a job. Jarod had arranged a new identity for him and had set up a new bank accountusing stolen Centre funds, of course.

Once his bags were packed - he'd acquired an entire wardrobe in the two weeks that he'd been in hiding - he climbed into his car and headed for Maine. Jarod and Miranda had decided to settle there and Miranda had expressed the wish that he spend some time with them before moving on. He was looking forward to seeing his sister and his nephew again, but he hardly expected a warm welcome from Jarod. The last time they'd seen each other they'd been so worried about Miranda that they'd ignored all the other issues that lay between them. Lyle didn't doubt that Jarod still remembered who it was who had killed his brother. He hoped, more for Miranda's sake than his own, that they would be able to put Kyle's death behind them.

Fiddling with the dial to find a decent radio station, Lyle told himself to relax. There was nothing he could do until he caught up with them anyway, so worrying was only a waste of time. Finding a song he liked, he wound down the window, reveling in the simple pleasure of feeling the wind on his face.

*

Mr. Parker paced up and down in his office. The last lead he'd had on the whereabouts of his daughter had fallen through. He was not impressed. The other runaways were of no consequence; all he wanted was the child his daughter carried inside her. He paused in his movements to look out the window. He had a hunch that if he could find her then he'd find Baby Parker and probably Jarod as well.

He looked down to the beach where his attention was caught by a young couple walking hand in hand on the seashore. He frowned, remembering the night that Jarod had persuaded his daughter to sneak down to the beach. They had been twelve at the time and the chairman had decided then that Miss Parker would not be coming back to the Centre until she could learn to obey him. He'd sent her away to school the following day.

When she returned as a young woman he had been pleased to see that any trace of Catherine had been erased. He had thought that Jarod's influence over his daughter was broken; the lies he'd fed the two of them should have ensured that. Once Jarod had escaped he'd had reason to appreciate the tie between the two of them. It had kept Jarod tied to the Centre.

But then his angel had met that plumber, or carpenter, or whatever he was, and she had lost focus. There had been no doubt about it: the handyman had to go. And, of course, Jarod went running to console her. Mr. Parker had expected her to bring him straight back to the Centre but she hadn't, disappointing him yet again.

There was too much of Catherine in her.

Lyle was equally disappointing. In the weeks preceding the disappearances Mr. Parker had actually been feeling proud of his son. But he had obviously aided the runaways in some way, and his murder of Raines had been caught on the surveillance camera.

And the children, the two children who were everything the Centre had ever wanted. A combination of two Red Files, with Miss Parker's Inner Sense and Jarod's Pretending abilitieswith that talent under their control the Centre would have had the world at its feet.

Mr. Parker sighed and resumed his pacing. He _had_ to find his daughter.

*

Jarod, Miranda and Tommy had spent the day in a small seaside town while they waited for the car to be fixed. It had been their first taste of a normal family life. They'd browsed through the many antique shops and had lunch in a small café on the waterfront. Now it was almost evening and rather than drive through the night, Miranda suggested that they spend the night there.

"I thought you hated small towns," Jarod said, laughing.

She shrugged, not saying anything.

"But if you really want."

"Can we stay in one of those quaint little hotels we saw by the beach?"

Jarod gave her a strange look but nodded. "Whatever you want, m'dear," he said, putting on a fake English accent and bowing.

Not sure why she was in such a good mood, she pulled her tongue at him.

"Well, you could have just asked." He straightened up and kissed her. Miss Parker would have slapped him, but Miranda kissed him back.

Tommy laughed and Miranda looked at him, smiling. "What? Feeling left out?" she kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jarod said, looking at Miranda. She glanced up at him and then realized the words had been directed at her. She was speechless. She knew Jarod had always loved her, just as she knew she had always loved him. Yet she'd still had doubts about their new relationship. She couldn't help wondering if he'd decided to stay with her because of her or because of the children.

Well, now she knew. But she still couldn't say the words back to him. Somehow her brain refused to command her vocal chords to work.

_I love you,_ she thought, as loud as she could.

Jarod saved her from answering by grabbing her hand and walking in the direction of the mechanic. They picked up the car and drove to the hotel Miranda had in mind. Too tired, they ordered room service and sat on the bed watching the TV that didn't work too well. At 9pm there was a power failure. Tommy had fallen asleep earlier so they didn't have to worry about trying to put him to bed in the dark.

"Hey, Miranda, you still scared of the dark?" Jarod asked.

"No!" she said indignantly.

"Aren't you afraid of the bogeyman?" he pressed.

She laughed. "My _father_ is the bogeyman!"

"Oh." He sounded slightly disappointed. "Okay then."

She smiled slyly. "But you know what? I'd think I'd feel a lot safer if someone would hold me."

"Well, there's just me here."

She inched closer to him. "Oh, you'll do just fine."

He pulled her into his arms and his mouth descended on hers. She felt a stir of excitement in her belly. Despite the attraction between them they had yet to sleep together.

But those hands of his.

There was a knock at the door and Miranda and Jarod sat up, wondering who could possibly be there. Jarod made his way to the door, cursing when he stubbed his toe on a chair leg.

"Yes?"

"I'm very sorry about the power failure, sir." It was the manager. "There's seawater in the circuit board again."

"It's not a problem."

"I'm really sorry. If there's anything we can do for you-"

"It's fine, really," Jarod insisted, closing the door. He crept gingerly back to the bed, stubbing his toe again on the very same chair.

"Aw, did the baby get hurt?" Miranda teased, laughing.

"I'll show you who's a baby!" he threatened, pouncing on the bed.

"Ow!"

He removed his hand from her breast, stammering an apology.

"You know, you could have just asked," she murmured, echoing his earlier words as she took his hand and returned it to its previous position.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Mm-hmm." She pulled him down and nibbled gently on his earlobe. "Now, where were we?"

*~*~*

Let me know what you thought melani_anne@yahoo.com 


	8. Something To Be Said For Coincidence

Disclaimer: I don't own em, I'm just playing with them & letting them do what they should have been allowed to do in the series. I'm not making any money & no infringement is intended,

**Something To Be Said For Coincidence**

Lyle walked slowly back to the motel. He unlocked the door and was about to step into his room when he felt something poking into his back.

Something that felt a lot like a gun.

Raising his hands slowly he asked, "What do you want?"

"Get inside," a woman ordered.

Lyle smiled. A woman would be much easier to disarm than a man, unless the woman was anything like his sister. He wondered what her build was and if he could tackle her before she could get off a shot. He stepped forward and heard the door click shut behind him.

"Are you Mr. Lyle?" the woman asked.

He nodded, hoping she wasn't a Centre agent.

"Good. Where's my brother?"

"Look," Lyle said crossly, "how am I supposed to know?"

"Wrong answer!" She punched him in the back, hitting a kidney. He fell to his knees, groaning. This wasn't going exactly as he'd hoped.

"Okay. Who's your brother?" He decided to play along for a while. Perhaps when she was paying less attention he could make his move.

"Does the name Jarod ring any bells?"

Lyle's mouth fell open in delighted surprise. "Emily?" he asked. "You're Emily?"

"Where is he?" she asked instead of answering.

"Look, let me get up. Can we have a normal conversation?"

"My father hasn't heard from him in months. Is he back at the Centre?"

"Just hear me out, okay? I'm going to stand up and turn around," he said as he slowly got to his feet. He turned around and started laughing. "You held me up with that?" he asked incredulously.

She held the metal pipe up in defense, backing towards the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Why should I have any reason to trust you? You killed my brother!"

Lyle sat on the bed. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I'm really sorry."

She stared at him silently, her heart pounding.

"I can take you to Jarod," Lyle said.

Emily frowned, still not believing him. With a sigh, Lyle began his explanation of the past few months.

*

Sometime in the night Miranda woke up. She looked at the man whose arms she slept in. She had never been so content. She snuggled against him, enjoying the feel of his chest against her back. She placed a hand on her belly, thinking about the life that grew inside her, and smiled.

It had been everything she had ever dreamed it would be and more.

"I love you," she whispered, finally brave enough to say the words out loud, even if Jarod was asleep and couldn't hear her. She liked how it sounded and said it again.

"Love you, too," Jarod mumbled into her hair and tightened his hold on her. "You n Tommy n Sara."

Miranda felt a warmth spreading throughout her body, from her toes right to the hairs on her head. _We're a family,_ she thought happily. _A real family._

*

Emily stood near the door as Lyle's tale unfolded. She regarded him with suspicion throughout, not taking her eyes off him once. She didn't trust him and he didn't blame her.

"So you all just left the Centre?" she scoffed.

"In a manner of speaking. It was more like we ran as fast as we could."

"Don't try to be funny!"

Lyle sighed and reached into his pcket. "I'm just getting my phone," he assured as a look of worry crossed Emily's face. He dialed Miranda's number and listened to it ring.

"Who are you calling?" Emily asked nervously.

"My sister."

"I won't let you take me in!" she cried, full of false bravado.

"Relax, will you?"

On the other sde Miranda groaned, still in Jarod's arms. She fumbled for her phone and mumbled a greeting.

"Did I wake you?" Lyle asked.

"Mmm."

"Sorry. Look, is Jarod around? There's someone here who I think needs to speak to him."

"Who?"

"His sister."

Instantly awake, Miranda sat up. "Oh. Hold on. Jarod? Love, wake up."

Lyle's eyes widened. "Love? Did you just call him love'?"

"Oh, shut up! Here he is."

"Hello?" Jarod asked, half-asleep.

"I have a surprise for you."

A second later, Emily spoke. "Jarod?"

"Who's this?"

"It's...it's Emily. Your sister," she said hesitantly. "Is it really you?"

"Emily!" Jarod was now also wide awake. "I can't believe it! I want to see you! When can I see you?"

Emily smiled at Lyle, her joy transparent. She moved off to a corner of the room to speak to her brother in private. Lyle studied her from afar. Her resemblance to Jarod was obvious. He wondered if she was a Pretender too. Probably.

A long while later she hung up and returned the phone to Lyle, having the grace to look ashamed. "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"That's okay."

"And I'm sorry I hit you."

"That's also okay. How did you find me anyway?"

"Pure luck. I was working at the diner you ate at and I followed you back here."

Lyle nodded. There was something to be said for coincidence.

"So, uh, Jarod says they're on their way to Maine."

"So am I. Would you, uh, would you like to come with me?"

Emily was about to say yes when she suddenly remembered how it was that she knew Lyle. Backing away from him, she tripped and fell to the floor.

"What? What did I do now?" He made to help her up but she scrambled backwards.

"You tried to kill me! You threw me out of a window!"

Lyle froze. He'd been given orders to kill a woman but he hadn't been told who she was. Had he known at the time it probably wouldn't have made a difference, but it did now.

"That was you?"

She nodded.

Lyle sighed. "I'm sorry." Even as he said the words, he knew they sounded trite. There was so much he had to make up to this family, how had he ever thought it would be possible for them to like him? "I've...I've changed," he said lamely.

She glared up at him. "Really? Well, forgive me if I don't trust the word of a murderer!"

"Ask Jarod."

A horrible though suddenly occured to Emily. What if the Centre had turned Jarod? She felt ill.

And then she looked in Lyle's eyes and saw that he was speaking the truth. Whatever he had done in the past, whatever crimes he had committed, whoever he had hurt – he was sorry for all of that. He regretted it. Something or someone – his sister, probably – had touched something inside him and made him realize that there was more to life than working for the Centre.

Emily slowly got to her feet. "I'll come with you to Maine," she said.

*

Jarod was too excited to get back to sleep. "I'm going to see Emily!"

Miranda smiled indulgently. "I know. Lie down."

"I thought I'd lost her completely! Do you think she knows where my family is?"

"Probably." Miranda yawned.

"I can't wait to see her."

"Jarod-"

"She's excited to meet Tommy too!"

"Jar-"

"I wonder how she's getting on with Lyle?"

"Jarod!"

"Mmm?"

"Shut up!"

*

The next morning Lyle picked Emily up at the diner. She'd refused to tell him where she'd been staying just in case she changed her mind about trusting him. She didn't really believe that Jarod would lie to her. Nevertheless, she was relieved when Lyle pulled up alone.

"Morning," he said, helping her pack her things in the trunk.

"Morning," she replied tersely.

Lyle guessed, quite correctly, that she wasn't much of a morning person and grinned, thinking to himself that perhaps she had more in common with Miranda than anyone thought. They drove in silence for about an hour, neither one feeling too comfortable with the other. Emily still wasn't sure whether she could trust Lyle and she could only pray he was telling the truth.

They stopped for breakfast at a diner that didn't look too dingy. Emily couldn't help laughing at the expression on Lyle's face as the waitress placed his food on the table.

"We're actually expected to eat this?"

"It's what you ordered," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but look at it. It's practically swimming in grease."

She raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of her coffee. Trying not to pull too much of a face, she managed to swallow it. Now Lyle was amused but wisely held his tongue.

The ice between them slowly beginning to melt, Lyle paid the bill and they continued on their journey.

*

Miranda woke to Jarod's kisses. She stretched languidly and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hello...my...sleeping...beauty," he said, each word punctuated with a kiss.

"It's too early to wake up," she protested and rolled over.

"No, wake up. Tommy and I are hungry."

She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. The thought of food made her feel ill.

"Pleeeeease," Jarod whined, poking her in the ribs.

She sat up, scowling.

"So, where shall we have breakfast?" he asked.

Miranda hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet bowl. Jarod ambled in after her.

"What's wrong?"

"If you value your life, I suggest you get out of here NOW!"

"But- Are you sick? Can I get you anything?" He was concerned.

"It's called morning sickness Wonderboy. Now. Get. Out!"

Eyes widening in understanding, he returned to the bedroom.

"Dada! Up!" Tommy said, raising his arms to be picked up.

"Hey, morning, kiddo. Did you sleep well? Mommy's not in a good mood this morning so we'd better behave, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Tommy nodded.

Jarod heard the toilet flushing and then the sound of tap water running. A moment later Miranda entered the room and crawled back into bed.

"Umm, are you okay?" Jarod asked.

"Fine," came the muffled response from beneath the covers.

Jarod looked back at Tommy and shrugged. Tommy grinned at him. Jarod waggled his eyebrows and Tommy started giggling.

"Hey, are you laughing at me? Are you laughing at me?" Jarod started tickling Tommy.

"Jarod." Miranda sat up and gave him a pleading look. He smiled in apology and crawled into bed next to her.

"We'll be quiet, I promise."

Tommy giggled again and Miranda gave up.

"Okay, fine. I'm awake."

"Good, because someone can't wait to meet his Aunt Emily."

"Uh-oh," Miranda said softly.

"What? What is it?"

"Do you remember when Emily was injured? When she was thrown from the window?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it was- Well, Lyle had been ordered to kill her."

Jarod was silent for the three seconds it took for Miranda's words to sink in. "He- He tried to kill her?"

"Jarod, I'm sorry-"

"Look, Parker, I know he's your brother but when I see him-"

"Jarod! It was a long time ago!" she said, and all she could think was, he called me Parker!

"I think I need some fresh air." Jarod stood and pulled on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve sweater. He didn't even bother to tie his shoelaces before leaving.

"Oh, Tommy, what am I going to do now?" Miranda asked, hugging her child. I hope your Daddy doesn't change his mind about us.

*

Sometime in the afternoon Lyle glanced at Emily and noticed that she'd fallen asleep. He smiled, relieved that she'd relaxed enough to rest; she'd obviously realized that he wasn't planning on killing her again. Wondering if she'd managed to get any sleep the night before, he took advantage of this time to study her again. She was pretty. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Not his usual taste, but he liked her nonetheless. There was something about her that appealed to him. And he had to admire her gutsiness - how many women would hold up someone with a metal pipe?

No, she was certainly brave, he had to give her that. He remembered the day he'd pushed her from the window. At the time he'd really believed that he was doing it for the good of the Centre. He'd have done it a thousand times if he'd been directed to.

What a fool he'd been. How could he have ever thought that the Centre was the best place for him? He wasn't even sure when his attitude had begun to change - when he'd begun to change - but he did know that his sister was responsible for it.

Miranda.

He hadn't even known that was her name until a week ago. He'd always wondered, of course, but he'd never been able to find out on his own. He envied her for having known their mother and hoped she would tell him about her. 

And then there was their brother, Ethan, whom he had yet to meet. Miranda had told him that after the subway explosion Ethan had gone to stay with Major Charles. It was as if they had disappeared into thin air. Jarod had no idea where they were either, and Lyle hoped that Emily would be able to help.

He wondered what Jarod would think when he found out that Lyle had tried to kill another of his siblings. He didn't think it boded well for him.

*

Miranda and Jarod arrived at their destination shortly before nightfall. Jarod had maintained a stony silence since he'd returned from his walk and as a result, Miranda was in a foul mood. Even Tommy was unnaturally subdued, as if his parents' moods were rubbing off on him.

"Well, this is our house," Jarod said, pulling up outside a facebrick double-story house.

"It's big," Miranda said.

"Yeah, well, lots of space for Tommy and Sara."

Just Tommy and Sara? Talk to me, Jarod! "Mmm, I guess."

"Why don't you guys get settled? I'll go buy dinner," Jarod suggested.

"Sure, that's a good idea."

"Great."

Miranda carried Tommy inside and took a look around the house.

"Mama not happy," Tommy said.

"No, honey, I'm not. But I'll be okay."

"Dada mad."

"Yeah. Hopefully not at me."

"No. Dada love you," Tommy insisted.

"I hope so." Miranda sighed.

"I love you."

Miranda was floored. He'd never said it to either her or Jarod before. His words cheered her up considerably, she couldn't help it. Now she really felt like a mother.

"I know. I love you too."

And she suddenly knew that things would be okay. She knew it with a certainty that she couldn't explain or define but it was like a load had been lifted from her shoulders. Things would be fine as long as she had her family, as long as she had her children, and she wondered if this was how her mother had felt. Had Catherine found the strength to keep fighting from her daughter? A lot of things suddenly made sense and Miranda let go of a lot of anger at Catherine that she hadn't even realized she'd been harbouring.

I wish you could see me now,Mama. Would you be proud of me? I miss you so much.

***

TBC. I love feedback *hint hint* melani_anne@yahoo.com 


	9. Peanut Butter and Pickles

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, no infringement is intended and no money is being made.

Peanut Butter and Pickles

Miranda woke up later than she usually did and stretched lazily before turning her head to look at Jarod's side of the bed. It was empty. She frowned. In the three days since they'd moved in, Jarod had been strangely distant towards both her and Tommy. She wondered if his mood had anything to with Lyle and Emily. They were supposed to be arriving within the next few days and while Miranda knew Jarod was dying to see his sister, she also knew that Lyle was the last person he wanted to see.

She sighed. Yes, Jarod had every reason to hate Lyle. She supposed that if she were in Jarod's position she'd probably hate Lyle too. But she knew exactly what had motivated Lyle. Hell, if she'd been in Lyle's shoes she'd have probably done the same thing. The Centre had destroyed any chance they had of living normal lives. If Jarod wanted a future with Miranda then he'd have to learn to accept her brother.

Her spirits dropped as she remembered a time in the not-so-distant past when she'd believed that Jarod's father had killed her mother. She wanted to kill him then, too. She hoped Jarod didn't still hold that against her.

Sitting up, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and immediately regretted doing so. She felt a wave of nausea but refused to give in to it. As much as she loved her pregnancy, morning sickness was one side effect she would be happy to forego. She placed a hand on her belly and smiled. The thought that there was a life growing inside her - regardless of how that life was created - never failed to fill her with awe. As her pregnancy progressed she found herself thinking often of her mother and felt closer to her than she had in years.

"Mama!"

Miranda looked towards the bedroom door and saw Tommy crawling into the room

"Tommy, what are you doing here?"

He giggled and crawled even faster. She knelt on the floor and held out her arms.

"Morning, beautiful boy."

He placed his chubby little hands on either side of her face and pulled her down, planting a slobbery kiss on her lips. Her heart melted.

"I love you," she said, rubbing his nose in an Eskimo kiss. "Where's your father?"

"Right here," Jarod said from the door. He'd watched Tommy crawl to Miranda and had seen the tender display of love between mother and son. He felt excluded, but knew that he was in part to blame. He was just so full of hate towards Lyle and the knowledge that his precious sister was travelling with him was enough to make his blood boil. Despite Emily's assurances over the phone that she was fine and that Lyle hadn't done anything untoward, he'd only be satisfied when she arrived.

Miranda looked up when he spoke and gave him a hesitant smile. He felt a sudden rush of guilt. What right had he to take his feelings out on the woman he loved? And they'd started fighting the day after they'd first made love, no less. What she must think of him....

"Good morning," Miranda said. "How was your walk?"

He could hear the hurt in her voice. It didn't matter who her brother was, he loved her. It was time to make it right.

"Lonely," he replied. "I've been thinking."

Miranda looked at the carpet, swallowing the feeling of fear that accompanied his words. "Oh," she said softly.

Jarod couldn't take it any more. He crossed the room in five quick strides and knelt next to her. "Look at me."

She shook her head, afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Please, Miranda," he pleaded, gently taking her hand. "I want to ask you something and I need you to be looking at me when I do."

She took a deep breath and raised her head.

"Good. I-" Words failed him. "I-"

"Dad-dee," Tommy prompted.

"I love you, Miranda. More than I thought possible. And I'm sorry for acting like a jerk since we got here. I've been really selfish in not thinking about how my...feelings for Lyle have affected you-"

"Jarod-" she began but he held up a hand to silence her.

"Let me finish. I want us to be a family. I shouldn't have expected happiness to come easily. But I love you. And there is nothing in this world or beyond that could change that. So, what I'm asking is this: will you still have me?"

She burst into tears and Jarod frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, it was all right. Jarod...that was beautiful."

"Well, why are you crying? Are you upset?" He was confused. 

"Not at all. I'm so happy."

Jarod shook his head. He gave up trying to figure out how her mind worked. "So, you will still have me?" He needed to hear her say the words.

"Just you dare try and leave!" she said, laughing happily.

*

Emily pulled up at a restaurant and looked at Lyle, fast asleep in the seat next to her. She prodded him in the ribs to wake him but he groaned and swatted her hand away.

"Hey, rise and shine, or else you don't get fed."

He opened one eye, mumbled something incoherent and went back to sleep. Emily shrugged and stepped out of the car to stretch her legs.

"This is your last chance, Lyle," she threatened. He didn't stir.

An hour later they were on the road again when Lyle finally decided to wake up. He didn't open his eyes immediately because Emily was singing along to the radio and he was afraid she'd stop if she knew he was awake. She had a lovely voice and he found himself wishing she'd sing more often. Three songs later he was too hungry to wait any longer and made a show of waking up and stretching.

"Hey, welcome to the land of the living," Emily teased.

"Mmm. Is there any food?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but I told you to wake up earlier."

"What? Em! I thought you were kidding!"

She glanced at him, laughing, and winked. "Got you! Check on the backseat."

"Thanks. You shouldn't joke about matters like that, Em," he said playfully. "If I was any hungrier I'd have to eat you."

Emily wondered where along the line he'd started calling her Em. Not that she minded. In fact, she was surprised to discover that she liked it. And his last comment...she felt the heat rising in her face and hoped she wasn't blushing.

"I'll bear that in mind next time," she said, laughing. Let him make of that what he will!

*

"They can't have vanished into thin air!" Mr. Parker roared at Cox.

"We're doing the best we can to find them," Cox replied, remaining calm.

"Well, your best isn't good enough!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Parker, but if they don't want to be found then it's highly unlikely that they're going to be found. Both Jarod and your daughter are Pretenders and have the ability to blend in-"

Mr. Parker had had enough. He grabbed Cox by his lapels and spoke very slowly. "They can't hide forever. When they slip up, I want us to be ready."

"Understood, sir. Is there anything else?"

The chairman shook his head and dismissed Cox. He wanted to be alone. He hadn't been feeling well lately but had attributed it to the stress he'd been under from the Trimvirate and had put off seeing a doctor. So when he felt a stabbing pain in his left arm and felt short of breath, he ignored it. He moved to the window, thinking that maybe the fresh air would help.

Too late, he realized that it was serious and reached for his phone. He collapsed, the receiver in his hand as he fell to the ground. Had he seen a doctor earlier, he would have found out about his dangerously high cholestrol level in time to prevent the heart attack. As it was, he died on the floor of his office, in the heart of the corporation that had stolen his soul.

Alone.

It was only the next morning when Cox came to check in that his body was found and by then it was far too late. Cox reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number that he'd long ago committed to memory.

"It's time," he said.

*

"I don't care what you say, Lyle, I drive better than you do," Emily said.

"I disagree. It's a proven fact that women can't drive," Lyle teased.

Emily's jaw muscles tensed as she retorted, "Proven by whom? Some male chauvinist pig who-"

"Hey! I was kidding!"

"We'll see what your sister has to say."

"No! Not the wrath of Parker!" he laughed.

"Why do you call her that?" Emily asked.

"Habit. I'm not used to calling her by her first name."

"Oh."

"We should get there sometime tomorrow," Lyle said with a mixture of excitement and trepidation in his voice.

"Why do you sound so worried?"

"Because your brother's probably going to kill me."

"Aww, don't worry, Lylie, I'll protect you."

"Lylie?"

Emily laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You just sound so sorry for yourself."

He couldn't hold back his own laughter. "Well, as long as I've got you to protect me!"

"I'm glad I found you," Emily said, suddenly serious. Then, aware of how that sounded, she hurried on. "I mean, I'm glad you decided to eat at my diner...you know, that we...." She trailed off, not making things better.

"I know what you mean," Lyle said and carefully covered her hand with his.

Her heart pounding, she was unable to break away from his gaze. Something unseen passed between them.

Uh oh, Emily thought. I'm in trouble.

Uh oh, Lyle thought. I'm in trouble.

Just then their waitress arrived with their food and they busied themselves with eating, each desperately wanting to say something but unable to think of anything to say.

Jarod's definitely going to kill me now, Lyle thought misreably. I've fallen for his sister. Who is also the half-sister of my half-brother. Isn't that almost incest? What about our children- Whoa! Children?

Emily studied her plate as she picked at her food. This is awkward. Now what? What's wrong with me? He tried to kill me and now I want him to kiss me! Nonono! Focus on other things. Think about...wow, he has nice lips. Argh! No, Em, be strong!

"Uh, how's your food?" Lyle asked, then mentally kicked himself. Don't ask stupid questions!

"Good." Gee, Em, great answer there.

"Good." Great. Now you can't get past one syllable.

"Uh, how's yours?" Oh, that was original. Ask something intelligent, please! You don't want him to leave you here.

"It's good." Argh! Idiot, idiot, idiot!

Emily took a deep breath. "So, uh, how many hearts did you break when you left Delaware?"

"None. It's hard to keep a relationship going when you work for the Centre."

"Oh, right."

"How about you? I bet you've got a whole string of guys pining for you."

She shook her head and grinned. "It's hard to keep a relationship going when you're on the run."

"Yeah, I guess." He laughed. "But Bonnie and Clyde did it."

"They died," she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah...but what about Jarod and Miranda? They're doing okay."

"I guess."

They lapsed into silence again, but this time the tension was gone. And after they'd paid the bill and Lyle put his arm through hers as they strolled back to the car, she didn't pull away. And when her hand accidentally brushed his when they both reached for the door handle of the driver's side, he didn't jerk his hand away.

And when she graciously held out the car keys for him to take, he gave in to his heart and pulled her towards him. She tilted her head upwards and his mouth descended on hers.

When he pulled away he gently cupped her face in his eyes and searched for any sign of regret in her expression.

"I'm not sorry," she said. "Are you?"

Mute, he shook his head. She let me kiss her! Woo hoo! Lyle was acutely aware that he'd never felt this way before. Being with her made him feel good about himself in a way he'd never felt before. Of course, there had been other women in his life, but Emily was special. He was awed at the fact that despite everything he'd done - especially to her - she'd still let him kiss her. What was even more amazing was that she was still in his arms.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

She blushed, which only endeared her to him more.

"You're so beautiful."

"Lyle-"

He kissed her again.

"Well, Clyde," she said, a long while later, "what do you say we get back on the road?"

"For you, Bonnie, anything."

*

"So when's the baby coming? Can we come visit? California's so cool but I miss home sometimes. How's Tommy? Can he walk yet? And what about-"

Miranda laughed. "Slow down, Debbie. One question at a time."

"Oh, okay. When can we visit?"

Miranda shifted the phone to her other ear and picked up a jar of pickles, twisting the lid off. "Well, we've just moved in so we've still got a lot to do."

"Like what?"

"Ohhh, painting and some tiling. I want to do a room for Sara. And the garden-"

"When are you gonna have Sara?"

"Not for a couple of months still."

"Oh, but are you fat yet?"

Miranda could hear Broots reprimand his daughter on the other end and laughed. "No, I'm not fat yet."

"Daddy has a girlfriend," Debbie giggled and Miranda heard Broots in the background again.

"That's great. Look, Debbie, I have to go now but I'll call you again real soon,okay? And then I'll talk to your dad about when you can come visit."

"Okay. Miss P- I mean, Miranda, when are you gonna marry Uncle Jarod?"

"I don't know, Debbie. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. Do you love him?"

Miranda smiled. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"So why don't you marry him?"

That's a really good question, Debbie. "I don't know. It's...complicated."

"What's that?"

"Not easy to explain." Miranda was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the questions. "I really have to go."

"'Kay, bye."

"Bye." She hung up but remained seated on the floor, munching on pickles. Debbie had raised a valid point. Why hadn't she and Jarod discussed marriage? They were going to be a family so the logical thing to do would be to get married, right?

So why hadn't he asked?

*

Miranda sat on the kitchen counter eating peanut butter with a spoon. The jar had been unopened when she'd come hunting for something to snack on and it was now only half-full. She wondered where Jarod and Tommy were but was too content sitting in the sunlight to go and look for them. She swung her legs up and stretched them. Feeling her muscles pull she decided that it was time for her to start exercising again. There was no point in getting out of shape just because she was pregnant, she reasoned. She also wanted to do something to keep busy until Sara was born and wondered what the town offered. Jarod had found a post as a doctor at the clinic and she supposed that although she would love to stay at home with Tommy instead of enrolling him in a playschool, she knew how prone she was to cabin fever and didn't want to get bored. _Just look at what happened to Jack Nicholson in The Shining,_ she thought.

*

"I'm nervous," Lyle confessed.

"Just relax. Your sister won't let anything happen."

"But-"

"Lyle!"

He took a deep breath. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them we're, uh, we're-"

"Involved," Emily supplied.

"Yeah, that. Maybe we shouldn't tell them straight away."

"Okay."

"I just think we should wait until Jarod's, you know, used to the idea of me being around," Lyle continued.

"Hey," Emily said softly. "Have you always been this terrified of Jarod? No wonder you couldn't catch him."

"Hey, I'll have you know-" he began, then stopped, laughing at himself. "I'm being stupid,aren't I?"

"Yes. Here, have a kiss for luck." She kissed him. "Now let's go."

They drove the last mile to Jarod and Miranda's house in silence. When they arrived, they walked side by side to the front door and Emily squeezed his hand before ringing the doorbell.

Still in the kitchen, Miranda heard the doorbell and sighed. Jarod had just left, taking Tommy to the store to buy more Pop Tarts – Miranda had denied eating them but they both knew she was lying – and peanut butter. She hopped off the counter and walked to the front door. Not bothering to look through the eye hole, she opened the door and came face to face with her brother.

"Lyle!" Still holding the peanut butter, she flung her arms around him.

Lyle relaxed. This was a thousand times better than the welcome he'd been preparing himself for. "Hey, Sis."

"You must be Emily." She turned to greet the other woman. "I'm Miranda."

"Hi."

"Come inside." Miranda led them to the living room. "Can I get you anything?"

They both declined, but Lyle commented on the almost empty jar of peanut butter.

"I'm hungry," Miranda said, defensive.

"Uh, where's Jarod?" Emily asked, impatient to see her brother.

"Oh, he took Tommy to the store. They'll be back any minute. Lyle, you don't look too good. Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"I'm fine," he lied.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Miranda asked, not noticing the guilty look exchanged by Emily and Lyle. "How was your trip?"

"Umm, fine."

"Okay."

"Sounds exciting," Miranda said sarcastically.

They heard the front door open and Jarod called out, "Honey! I'm home!"

"He's just discovered Dinosaurs'," Miranda whispered conspiratorially. "He _says_ he bought the tapes for Tommy but _he_ watches them more. In here!" she called.

"You'll never guess-" Jarod said walking into the room. He stopped dead when he saw the newcomers.

"Lyle," he growled.

~*~

TBC. Feedback, pretty please? melani_anne@yahoo.com 


	10. Not The Waltons

Disclaimer: The characters etc. of the Pretender don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended & I'm not making any money from this so please (pretty please, with a cherry on top) don't sue me.

**Not The Waltons******

"Lyle," Jarod growled.

"Unca Lyle!" Tommy sang out, reaching for the man in question. Lyle was surprised that Tommy remembered him; after all, he'd hardly had any contact with the boy.

Jarod caught Miranda's eye and reluctantly handed his son over. Only then did he see his sister and for a moment nothing else mattered.  He pulled her into his arms.  "It's really you!" he said.

Emily nodded, too choked up with emotion to speak.

Tommy squirmed in Lyle's arms and frowned. "Hey, I think he needs changing," Miranda said to Lyle.  "Let's go upstairs.   I think they need some time alone," she added when they had left the room.

Lyle followed her up to Tommy's room. "This is cute," he said, referring to the Winnie-the-Pooh décor.

"Jarod picked it.  He has a thing for Winnie-the-Pooh." Miranda took Tommy from Lyle and changed his dirty diaper.

"You're good at this mom-thing," Lyle observed.

Miranda smiled.  "Well, how about you? Have you given any thought to settling down?" 

Trying to sound nonchalant, Lyle picked up a teddy bear and said, "The thought's crossed my mind."

"Really?" Miranda arched a delicate eyebrow.  "Anyone in particular in mind?"

Lyle shrugged.

"Likes lady," Tommy said solemnly, staring up at the two adults.

"I should hope so!" Miranda laughed.

"Lady with Dada."

Lyle's mouth dropped open and Miranda stared at him in disbelief. "Emily?" she asked.

"Uh…"

Miranda grinned. "When did this happen? Why? How? I- wow."

"How- how did he know?" Lyle asked.

"He's an empath."

"Already?"

"Already."

"Oh."

Now that he had given away his uncle's secret, Tommy was content to suck his thumb.  He was hungry, but not hungry enough to demand attention.

"You won't tell Jarod, will you?" Lyle asked.

"We-e-ell," Miranda drawled, enjoying the look of torment on his face, "I'll have to see."

"Please?"

"Of course not." Impulsively she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Let's go down and see if they even realized we were gone."

Jarod was alone, staring out the window when Lyle and Miranda returned to the living room.

"Where's Emily?" Miranda asked.

"Bathroom."

"Tommy's dying to meet her," she said, slipping out.

It was just Jarod and Lyle and an uncomfortable silence.  They both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry…"

"I want…"

Jarod bowed his head. "Speak."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that happened in the past.  I know it can't be easy for you.  Having me here, I mean.  But if you can find it in your heart to forgive…" he stopped awkwardly, not sure how to continue, wondering how wise it was to mention Miranda.

"Thank you for bringing my sister here.  I owe you for that.  She knows where the rest of my family is and we're going to be together soon."

Lyle sighed. "I understand.  I'll be gone by the time they arrive."

"No! I mean, please don't feel unwelcome.  You're right, it's not easy, but Miranda wants you here and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her." As he spoke, Jarod knew he was making the right decision.

"Thank you," Lyle said.

Emily, listening from the hallway, walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. It was time to meet her nephew.

*

The next morning Miranda sat in the kitchen, glaring at the mug or herbal tea that stood on the counter.  Jarod had suggested that she cut down on her caffeine intake until after Sara's birth.  But with that craving denied, another rose up.  She couldn't recall when last she'd wanted a cigarette so badly.

She rubbed her growing belly.  At least she hadn't thrown up yet.  That was always a good sign.

"Morning," Emily said as she helped herself to coffee, unaware of Miranda's envious gaze.

"Mmm," Miranda grunted and took a sip of tea.  She had to force herself to swallow it, remembering why it was that she preferred coffee.

"Where's Jarod?"

"Jogging.  He says he needs something to keep in shape now that I'm no longer chasing him." She yawned. "I still think he's crazy to get up that early in the morning."

Emily regarded the woman in front of her.  "Do you love him?"

Miranda looked up sharply.  "Yes."

"You knew him as a child, right?"

Miranda nodded.

"Tell me about him."

Her eyes took on a distant look as she thought about the past.  "There was this bond between us from the day we met.  I was lonely and so was he and we just sort of drifted into a friendship.  Sometimes we didn't even have to speak to have a conversation, that's how close we were.  There was another boy with us, Timmy, and the three of us were always sneaking around the air vents.  I got them into trouble all the time but Jarod would never let me take the blame.  Then Timmy became Angelo and my mother died…he was all I had.  I think…I think it was him who kept me human in the end.  He was the first boy I ever kissed…."

Miranda looked directly at Emily as she continued.  "All the time I chased him, I never wanted to.  I was glad he'd gotten away, glad that he was able to do what I couldn't…what my mother couldn't…and glad that he didn't just disappear when he could have…that he didn't forget me."

"You did what you had to do," Emily said, surprising herself.  She would never have thought she'd find herself sympathizing with the ex-enemy.

Miranda smiled wryly.  "I only hope the rest of your family sees things like that."

Emily laughed.  "What is it with you Parkers?  Why are you so worried about what my family thinks of you?"

All the softness vanished from Miranda's face as she stood up.  "I am _not_ a Parker anymore." She picked up her tea and left the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Emily said to empty air.

"For what?" Jarod asked, opening the back door.

"I referred to Miranda as a Parker and I guess that was the wrong thing to do."

Jarod opened the cupboard where he'd hidden the Pop Tarts.  "She's just moody because she's pregnant.  I wouldn't worry." There were no Pop Tarts.  "I don't know where she puts all the food she eats," he said with a sigh, having to settle for cereal.  "How did you sleep?"

"Fine.  I spoke to Dad last night."

Jarod looked up. "And?"

"They're on their way here.  I told them I found some important information.  They don't know I'm with you."

"This is going to be an interesting reunion," he said.

"Yep.  The Waltons we are not."

"Who?"

"Never mind.  It's not important."

"Good morning." Lyle walked into the kitchen with Tommy.  Looking at Jarod, he said, "Sorry, he was awake when I looked in and I thought…"

"It's okay." Jarod took his son from Lyle and gave him a good morning kiss. Because he was too busy fussing over Tommy, he missed the look exchanged by Lyle and Emily.

"Hey, Em, do you know when they're arriving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Ethan too?" Lyle asked.

"Yeah."

Jarod finally tore his attention away from his son.  He'd almost forgotten that Ethan was Lyle's brother too.  His resolve to be nice to him strengthened.  Even Tommy seemed to like him.  He couldn't be that bad then, could he?

*

The atmosphere in the Centre had been extremely tense in the days since Mr. Parker's death.  Two Centre ghouls were dead, one had disappeared, and all the Pretenders had vanished, as had a technician and a psychiatrist.  

The Triumvirate was not happy.

Cox tried to keep the bounce out of his step as he walked the corridors for what was probably the last time.  The Triumvirate had _requested_ his presence at a meeting to discuss a plan to deal with the situation.

They had no idea that he had made plans of his own.

Forty minutes into the meeting the fire alarms went off and the employees started evacuating the building. As the Triumvirate walked out into the sunlight the FBI, disguised as firemen, took them into custody.  Cox walked over to the SAC and handed him a computer disk.

"Congratulations, Agent Burke.  It looks like this assignment was a success," the SAC said.

Cox smiled.  "Did you really think it wouldn't be?"

"It took a little longer than we expected. Are those them?" The older agent pointed to the members of the Triumvirate. "They look so…ordinary."

"It's my experience that most psychopaths and sociopaths look ordinary, sir.  Don't let that fool you."

The SAC nodded. "There's another case we might need your help with.  No one else wants to touch it."

"It sounds…perfect," Cox grinned.

*

"Why are you hiding out here in the garden?" Emily asked softly.

"I'm not hiding," Lyle said.

"It's not as bad as you thought, is it?"

Lyle turned around. "It's worse. I was expecting him to hate me. I was prepared for him to tell me to get lost.  Not this…this politeness and…acceptance.  It's only for Miranda's sake anyway."

Emily slipped her hand into his and stepped closer to him.  "And mine, only he doesn't know it yet."

"Miranda knows."

"What? Lyle you weren't supposed to say anything!"

"I didn't tell her.  Tommy did." H chuckled.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"Your sister's not what I expected.  But then, neither are you, I guess."

"People change."

"That's true."

"Love does strange things.  The first time I wanted my life to be different was the day Miranda asked me if I had a heart.  And then she disappeared.  All that…that stuff I was feeling- I didn't understand it. I'd never felt it before.  I was willing to do anything to help her."

Emily listened, a half-smile on her face.  She'd had no idea.

"I want what she and Jarod have.  I know I don't deserve it but…I want it anyway."

He stopped and looked down at Emily, then, very slowly, pulled her against him.  He breathed in the smell of her hair and felt her soft curves against his body.

"I've never felt this alive," he confessed.

Emily stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him, not stopping until she was pulled roughly away from him.

"What the hell is going on?" Jarod demanded.

"Umm…." Emily stammered, trying to gather her thoughts.

Jarod punched Lyle, knocking him to the ground.

"No!" Emily cried.

"What are you thinking, Lyle?" Jarod's reason was blocked by rage. "How dare you? After everything you've done, how dare you try and seduce my sister?"

Emily grabbed Jarod's arm to prevent further blows. "He didn't seduce me!"

"Em, don't you know what he is?"

"Stop being such a hypocrite! So he made a couple of mistakes, so what?"

Miranda, drawn outside by the noise of everyone's yelling, decided then to make her opinion heard.

"If all of you don't shut up right now, you can all just go back to where you came from because, rest assured, I won't let you set a foot back inside this house!"

The others turned to face her in surprise.

"You," she said, pointing at Jarod, "said you would be nice." To Lyle, "Well, you got what you expected.  Are you happy now?" Not even Emily escaped unscathed. "You should have told him.  He's your brother; he deserved to hear it from you.  Aren't any of you sick of secrets yet?"

On that note, Miranda stormed back into the house, slamming the door behind her.  Jarod ran after her.

"What, you knew? Miranda? Miranda! Let me in!" he pounded on the back door and jiggled the doorknob but it was no use.  The door was locked.  Miranda had meant every word she'd said.  Jarod ran around to the front door only to find that it too was locked.  He checked his pants pocket for the keys and then remembered that he'd left them in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked Lyle, tentatively touching the bruise beginning to form on his cheekbone.

"I'm fine," he grunted.

"Your sister's got quite the temper."

"I'm thinking it's a quality she shares with Jarod."

"I'm sorry he hit you." She grinned. "Do you want me to kiss the boo-boo away?"

Lyle looked at her askance.  "And get a matching bruise on the other side? No thanks, I'll wait."

"It could be worse," she said philosophically.

"How so?"

"He could have shot you."

"Thanks, Em, for being so positive."

"Sorry.  I guess now's not the time for my morbid humor to come through.  So, how long do you think she's going to keep us locked out?"

Lyle shrugged. "Forever, depending on her mood."

"Are we just going to sit here and wait?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Food. It's lunchtime and I'm hungry."

Feeling decidedly better, Lyle stood up and dusted the grass from his clothes and hair.  He held out his arm. "This time I promise no awful diner food."

"Ooh! A real date!" Emily laughed.

Jarod knocked on the door until his hand hurt.  He knew Miranda was on the other side, he could hear her.  "Please let me in. we need to talk. I'm sorry.  Andi, please?"

She'd been sitting on the floor by the front door.  It was the use of the previously unused diminutive that did it. She unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open. Jarod stood leaning against the doorjamb with one arm.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too. I didn't mean to yell."

"And I didn't mean to punch your brother."

"I know."

"Can I come in now?"

She nodded and he stepped forward into her arms. "You know, one day I'm going to carry you through this door."

It took a second before his words fully registered in her brain.  "What?"

"I had a more romantic proposal in mind but real life got in the way."

"A…a proposal?"

"Yeah, what do you say, Andi? Do you want to make an honest man out of me?"

She couldn't help it, she started to cry. "My mother called me Andi," she sniffed.

"I know. Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Hormones."

"And with the…the other thing? How do you feel about that?"

She wiped her eyes and smiled, pulling his head down for a kiss. "It's about damn time you asked."

"Umm…are you…gonna…let the…others…in?" he asked between kisses.

"Mmm…they…left…."

"Tommy?"

"Sleeping."

"So we're…alone?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Good."

He kicked the door shut and, still kissing her, pulled her into the living room where they collapsed onto the nearest couch.

***


	11. Crossed Wires

Disclaimer: The characters etc. of the Pretender don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended & I'm not making any money from this so please (pretty please, with a cherry on top) don't sue me.

**Crossed Wires******

 "Wow, Lyle…Chinese. I _am_ impressed. I had no idea you had a taste for the oriental."

"Are you kidding? It's my best." He took Emily by the hand and led her inside the tiny restaurant.

Sitting at a window table, Lyle and Emily studied their menus. She wrinkled her nose. "You know, I've always believed that you should never eat what you can't pronounce."

"Now who's being a baby?" he teased.

"Fine. I'll have the chicken chow mien," she said to the waiter with perfect pronunciation.

"Umm…I'll have the sweet and sour pork."

"How's your cheek?"

"I'll live."

"So do you think Jarod's still pounding on the door for Miranda to let him in?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lyle laughed. "You'd think we'd have learned by now that pissing her off is a bad idea."

Emily laughed too.  "No, seriously. How long is she going to stay mad?"

"I don't think we should worry about them. They'll work it out."

She took a sip of her water. "I guess we don't have to worry about telling Jarod now, right?"

"Right. I'll just make sure I keep my door locked tonight."

Poker-faced, she asked, "Then how am I supposed to get in?"

Lyle gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Wh-what did you just say?"

She smiled instead of answering. Lyle decided he wasn't going to press the issue.  He wasn't going to pretend that he'd never thought about sleeping with Emily but strangely, with her he'd been reluctant to rush into sex.  But if she wanted to come to his room in the middle of the night…well, they'd see.

He smiled back at her.

*

Much, much later Jarod and Miranda woke to the sound of knocking.  Miranda stood up and re-buttoned her blouse. Jarod smiled lazily.

"I like that look on you."

"Shut up," she said, retrieving her panties from the floor. "Don't be such a pig."

He pouted. "But you're so sexy."

Miranda pulled on her skirt.  "Are you going to get dressed while I see who's at the door?"

He stretched. "Maybe.  Maybe not."

"Jarod-"

"Fine," he groaned. "But this is far from over."

She shot him a backward glance as she walked out of the room. "I'm going to hold you to that."

He grinned, and then scrambled to get dressed.

Miranda opened the front door.  Emily and Lyle guiltily stepped apart.

"Hey, uh, we were wondering if-"

"Come on in."

"Thanks, Sis."

"Uh, where's Jarod?" Emily asked.

"Right here," he said.  He'd broken a record by getting dressed so fast.

"You made up then," Emily observed.  Both Jarod and Miranda nodded.

There was an uncomfortable silence where everyone stared awkwardly at each other.

"Coffee, anyone?" Miranda offered.

"I'll help," Lyle offered, following her to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, Em. I wasn't thinking."

"Miranda's right, though.  I should have told you."

Jarod put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm still getting the hang of this big brother thing. I want you to be happy. Are you happy?"

"I am. Are you?"

"More than I ever thought possible.  Come on." He started in the direction of the kitchen.

"Wait.  Jarod, are you really okay with this?"

"I'm working on it."

*

"So why the last-minute dinner arrangements?" Lyle asked, fiddling with his tie.

Miranda shrugged. "Why not?"

"You just want a chance to dress up while you still have a figure, don't you?" he teased.

She smiled. "Yes, that's exactly it. Lyle, why did you keep your name?" she asked as the thought struck her.

"What do you mean?" 

"Why didn't you change it? I don't understand why you'd still want a name associated with _them_."

"I don't know.  I haven't given it much thought."

"Someone's hungry," Emily said, walking into the living room with Tommy on her hip.

"Well, he must tell his Daddy then because his Daddy is the one keeping us all waiting," Miranda said. "Jarod!"

"Okay, let's go." He trotted down the stairs. "You look lovely, Andi," he said, looking her up and down appreciatively.

Taking advantage of his distraction, she snatched the keys dangling from his hand. "I'm driving."

Despite the undercurrent of tension still running through the group, dinner went surprisingly well.  Emily was besotted with Tommy, constantly remarking on his quick development and his verbal skills.  When his diaper needed changing she insisted that she be the one to do it and Jarod surprised everybody with his comment of "You better watch out, Lyle. I think she's getting broody."

While they waited for their dessert to be served, Jarod took a deep breath and slipped his hand into his jacket pocket.

"Umm, Miranda and I have something to share with you."

Miranda looked at him, smiling, and nodded for him to continue.

"We're engaged.  I wanted to make it official, so –" he pulled out a tiny box and presented it to his fiancée.  "This was your mother's ring."

She allowed him to slip the ring onto the third finger of her left hand.

"Congratulations," Lyle said.

"Yeah…wow. That's great." Emily went around the table to hug her brother and then Miranda. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you."

Lyle tenderly kissed Miranda's cheek, smiling at her. Then he shook Jarod's hand, cementing the truce between the two men.

As excited as the adults were, they couldn't compare to Tommy whose squeal of "Ice cream!" as the waiter approached drew the attention of almost all the other patrons.

"You heard the boy," Jarod said, picking up his spoon. "It's ice cream time."

"Only you!" Miranda laughed.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me."

She couldn't help teasing him. "Don't push your luck!"

He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, causing her eyes to widen and a faint blush to creep up onto her skin.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to whisper in company," Emily said.

"I'm not so sure I want to know what he said," Lyle said. "Not if it made Miranda blush like that."

*

The next morning Miranda stood at Tommy's bedroom window, cradling him in her arms as she watched the sunrise. He was in that halfway place between sleep and wakefulness and looked up at her with a dreamy look in his eyes.  She saw Jarod jogging up the street and smiled.  How he'd found the energy to wake up and go exercise after the night before was beyond her.

But wow…what a night….

"A penny for them?"

Miranda turned slightly to face her brother. "I was just thinking."

"So…you're getting married?"

"Yes."

There was a pause, then, "Good."

"We – Jarod and I – we haven't discussed anything yet but I was wondering…well, hoping, actually, that you would give me away."

Lyle smiled. "I'd love to, but what about Sydney?"

"You're my brother."

"That means a lot to me. Thank you." He slipped an arm around her shoulder. "He'd better take good care of you."

"He will."

If there was one thing Lyle was sure of, it was that his sister was right.  He didn't for one-second doubt the depth of Jarod's devotion to her.

*

Just after lunch, Miranda ran into Lyle in the kitchen. "Could you do me a favor?" she asked sweetly.

"What?"

"Could you get some more peanut butter? We've run out."

"Well, if you didn't eat it like it was going out of fashion…."

She threw her hands up in the air.  "Hey, it's Sara's fault, not mine."

"I'll go on one condition.  Can I take Tommy with?"

"Sure, just don't buy him any candy."

"Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head then wandered upstairs, suddenly very tired. A little while later Jarod found her asleep on their bed and covered her with a blanket.  He kissed her forehead before leaving, only half-closing the door. Emily was in the living room watching television.  He joined her on the couch; then got up immediately as somebody knocked on the door. The visitors were his dream come true.

"Dad? Mom?"

They were equally surprised.

"Jarod?!"

"Emily said she had information…we never thought…this is incredible!"

Jarod couldn't believe it. It seemed to good to be true.  He grabbed his mother in a bear hug and held her as if he never intended to let her go.

*

Once the initial excitement had passed, Jarod and his family sat in the living room, getting reacquainted.

"So, is this yours and Emily's house?" Margaret asked.

"Uh, no. Actually, uh, there's someone you should meet."

"Who, son?"

"My fiancée."

"You're engaged?" JJ, Jarod's clone, asked. "To who?"

Ethan smiled.  The voices told him who the lucky lady was but he opted to keep quiet.

"Let me find her." Jarod disappeared upstairs leaving Emily to face the barrage of questions.

"Who is she?" Margaret wanted to know who had stolen her son's heart.

"What's she like?" JJ asked.

"When did this happen?" Charles demanded.

Ethan was more curious as to what Emily thought. "What do you think?"

Before she could reply, Jarod had returned. "Would anybody like anything to drink?"

Miranda made her appearance while Jarod was in the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was that Jarod's family had arrived.  The second was that his mother was sitting on the couch on which she and Jarod had made love the previous day.  She wondered how much more uncomfortable things could possibly get.

Charles jumped to his feet in alarm. "What are _you_ doing here?"

She looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "I live here."

"What? I don't understand."

"Miss Parker!" Ethan stood up, smiling from ear to ear and went to hug her. Aside from JJ who had a slight crush on her, he was the one other person who had truly missed her.

"It's Miranda now."

"You're pregnant?" he whispered as he stepped back to look at her.

"Courtesy of the Centre."

"Jarod's?"

She nodded, equally thrilled to be reunited with him.

Lyle chose that moment to arrive, a shopping bag in one arm and Tommy in the other.

"You!" Charles hissed.

"Wait!" Miranda stepped between them.

"Dad, it's okay," Emily said.

"Would somebody mind explaining what exactly is going on here?" Margaret asked.

"We left the Centre," Miranda said.

"Nobody _leaves_ the Centre," Charles said. "What did you do to my children to get them to lead us here?"

"Nothing!"

"Dad, relax," Emily pleaded.

"Why is my family so important to you? Why can't you just let it go?"

Jarod reappeared, taking in the scene before him with no small amount of horror.

"Dad, put the gun away! Please!"

Charles looked to Jarod, shaking his head. "We could end this now."

"Dad, please just take a seat and I'll explain everything, okay?"

Charles reluctantly sat down next to Margaret.

"Okay, where do I begin?" Jarod murmured to himself.

"Major-" Miranda began, taking a step towards Charles and stopping when she came face to face with the barrel of his gun.

"Stay there. Now, tell me why I should trust you."

Miranda lifted her shirt to reveal the slight protrusion of her belly, touching it lovingly with her left hand.  "Because I'm carrying your granddaughter and I am in love with your son."

Margaret gasped, seeing the telltale ring on Miranda's hand.

"I don't believe you. For all we know it's _his_ child!" Charles waved the gun in Lyle's direction.

"That's disgusting! He's my brother!"

"And you work for the Centre! I wouldn't put it past you to be-"

"Dad! That is enough!" Jarod said, his eyes steely with anger.  "Sara is mine, as is Tommy.  I love Miranda and I intend to marry her.  If you don't like that, well, there's nothing keeping you here." He couldn't believe he'd just said that, but he meant it.

"Who's Tommy?" Margaret asked, trying to break the tension.

Lyle passed the child to Miranda, who hugged him to her chest. "Our son."

"Okay, say you're telling the truth about that part.  Where does he fit in?" Charles asked, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Lyle.

"He helped Miranda leave the Centre.  He left after he killed Raines," Jarod said.

"Raines is dead?" Margaret asked.

Lyle nodded.

"I need to think this over," Charles said suddenly, standing up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Well, that could have gone better," JJ quipped.

"JJ!" Margaret admonished.  "Emily, is all of this true?"

"Yes."

"Miss Par-"

"Miranda," she corrected softly, not wanting to upset Tommy further.

"Miranda, come sit here. I'd like to meet my grandson."

"Tommy, say hi to your Grandma."

"Hello, Gramma," he said and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Uh, Mom, there's one more thing," Emily said, smiling at Lyle.  _No more secrets_, she thought. "Lyle and I are sort of…seeing each other."

Margaret sighed again and looked up at Lyle and then back to Emily and Jarod. "Do you do this to us on purpose? Come here, Lyle, let me see if I approve."

"Mom's great, isn't she?" Emily said to Jarod.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah.  I'm surprised at how quickly she's accepted all of this."

"Dad'll come around too, don't worry."

"I wasn't!"

"Yeah, right. Anyway, I think somebody wants to talk to you."

Jarod looked at JJ and grinned. "He's a good-looking kid, isn't he?"

Emily playfully swatted him. "Just shut up and get over there."

*

Later on the occupants of the house were still all in one piece although Charles had yet to come back from his walk.  Margaret volunteered to take Tommy up to his room but because she didn't know the way, Miranda accompanied her. Emily took advantage of the opportunity to sit next to Lyle.

"I don't know how she does it," he said, half to himself.

"Does what?"

"She gets everyone to like her.  Even your mother likes her.  I bet it's the baby.  She wasn't this likable before she was pregnant."

"Lyle! That's not very nice.  Anyway, my mom likes you."

"Yeah, but Jarod's just waiting for the excuse to kill me and your father probably doesn't even need an excuse."

Emily laughed. "Stop feeling so sorry for yourself."

"So what happens now that everyone's got what they want?"

"We all live normal lives."

"Normal," he tasted the word.  "It sounds so…boring."

"I can cope with that."

In Tommy's room, Margaret laid the sleeping child in his cot.

"So you really delivered him, not knowing he was yours?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"And the baby…Sara…she was implanted?"

"Yes."

Margaret touched the younger woman's arm.  "I'm really sorry that they hurt you, Miranda.  But you were born to survive it.  You and Jarod – you're both survivors. Just like Catherine always said."

"C-Catherine?"

"Your mother was my best friend.  It hurts to look at you, that's how much you remind me of her.  She was so in love with your father in the beginning, but by the end the only thing she didn't regret about that marriage was you."

Miranda smiled and tentatively embraced her future mother-in-law. "Thank you."

"I'm really happy for you and my son.  Charles will come around too. I think it was just too big a shock for him to deal with all at once.  We weren't expecting to find Jarod here, let alone with you and Lyle.  And finding out we're grandparents and Emily and Lyle together…how did Jarod handle that?"

"Did you not notice the bruise on Lyle's face?" Miranda laughed.

"That was Jarod? Oh, my!"

"I think he's okay with it now, though."

"That's good to hear."

"How do you feel about it?"

"God does things that sometimes don't have an explanation.  But he always has a reason. It's not for us to question why."

Miranda thought about that for a moment, then smiled sadly as she replied. "That sounds like something my mother would have said."

"She did.  When she was told that only one of her twins had survived – you – that's what she said when I visited her."

Miranda was near tears. "I'm keeping you from Jarod. You'd better go down, you two have so much to catch up on."

Margaret stopped at the door. "Are you coming?" 

"In a minute."

Miranda paused on the third step from the bottom when the front door opened and Charles stepped inside.

"Major," she said curtly.

He stood still, holding the door half-open with one hand and looked at her for a long moment, his thoughts unfathomable.  Then he dropped his hand and the door swung shut behind him with a dull thud.

***

TBC……….. 


	12. A Rose By Any Other Name

Disclaimer: The characters of the Pretender don't belong to me. No infringement is intended & I'm not making any money from this.****

**A Rose By Any Other Name**

Charles' gaze faltered momentarily in the face of Miranda's cold stare.

"I owe you an apology," he said.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

He held out a folded newspaper for her to take. She stared open-mouthed at the article.

"It's over," she whispered, then laughed softly. "And all this time they thought Jarod would be the one to end it."

"I should have trusted him," Charles said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one who needs to hear that."

"Where is he?"

"In the living room."

"Well, shall we go share the good news?"

"You go ahead." Miranda handed the newspaper back. "I'll join you in a minute."

Instead of following Charles into the living room, Miranda went outside and sat on the porch swing, trying to absorb what she'd just read. One sentence in particular had imprinted itself on her brain.

_Following the death of the chairman…._

The death of the chairman.

Even after everything her father had done, despite his betrayal and the pain he had caused her, he was still her father and she had still loved him.

Did still love him, if she were truly honest with herself.

And now he was dead. A tiny part of her had hoped for a reconciliation later on, when everyone was less bitter. That would never happen now.

From inside, she could hear exclamations of surprise and joy. At least the running was over, that was one thing to be grateful for. She and her family could finally be free.

But it wasn't enough.

A tear escaped her closed lids and more followed. Miranda grieved for the father she had never truly known.

"How are you doing?" 

Lyle sat next to his sister and put his arm around her shoulders. He was surprised when she leaned into him.

"He's dead."

"Yeah, I thought that might be why you're sitting out here."

"He was still my father-" Miranda felt that she had to justify her tears over the man who had destroyed her life.

Dozens of responses came to Lyle's mind, none of them favorable to the deceased. He didn't want to upset Miranda further and settled on an "I know."

"Shouldn't you be inside celebrating with the rest of them?"

"Nah, I'm not big on celebrations."

She gave him a grateful smile. "What about James?"

"Maybe you should lay off the sugar, Sis. I think it's affected your brain. Who's James?"

"You could be. Now's as good a time as any to pick a new name."

"Why James?"

"Why not? You kind of look like a James."

"Do I? I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"Don't think too hard. You'll pull a muscle."

They both laughed.

"So are you ready to face the masses?" Lyle asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"-never would have guessed. An insider working for the FBI. I wonder who- Andi! There you are!" Jarod paused midway in his sentence when Lyle and Miranda re-entered the living room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just needed some air."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Come here." He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her midriff.

"Who do you think the mole was?" Ethan asked.

"Willie?" Lyle suggested. 

"Never, he was too much Raines' lap dog," Miranda said.

"What about Sam?" JJ asked. "He seemed like a good guy."

"Maybe. But I doubt it."

"Cox?"

"That freak? No, he'd have been too busy stuffing dead things."

"Maybe it was some lowly security guard," Emily suggested. "Someone you wouldn't pay too much attention to."

"There's poetic justice in there somewhere," Miranda agreed.

"You look tired, love," Jarod whispered in her ear.

"I am. It's been an…eventful day."

"I've ignored you today." His voice was filled with regret.

"You had good reason to. You finally found what you've spent your entire life looking for."

"And you lost the one thing you spent your life wanting."

She shook her head. "I lost him a long time ago, Jarod. And you're wrong, he's not the one thing I've wanted."

Charles, watching this intimate scene between his son and his fiancée, wondered how he could have ever doubted them. They were so obviously in love, only a fool would be unable to see it. He remembered his early years with Margaret. There had been times when the rest of the world had just seemed to fade away. He could see it was the same with Jarod and Miranda.

He stood, clearing his throat. "Uh, I think we'll leave you for now."

"No, please. You're welcome to stay here," Miranda said.

"Andi, all the rooms are taken," Jarod said in a low voice.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really," Margaret said.

"But where will you go?" Emily asked.

"To a motel, Em. It's not like we're going to be left on the street," Ethan laughed.

Eventually they all agreed that they would meet again the following day. Charles, Margaret, Ethan and JJ left. Lyle ordered pizzas and after they'd eaten, Miranda and Jarod went to bed. Seated on the couch, Lyle pulled Emily into his arms and sighed contentedly.

"I've been waiting all day to do that," he whispered. "But I was afraid Jarod would punch me again."

"Baby!" Emily laughed.

"I'm glad everything worked out."

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe there's no more Centre."

"But the trouble is far from over," Lyle said grimly. "They've got all the files and records and that means they're going to come looking for me. And Miranda and Sydney and Broots."

"Do you think they'll prosecute you guys too?"

"I'd rather not find out."

Emily leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It'll all be okay."

"Em, do you think I should change my name?"

Emily was silent for a moment, then asked, "Why?"

"Miranda seems to think I should. I guess she thinks 'Mr. Lyle' is still too much a part of the Centre. Do you think she's right?"

"It's up to you. Do you _want_ to change your name?"

"I don't know. I used to be Bobby Bowman. Then I was Mr. Lyle. Maybe. I guess."

"What would you change it to?"

"Miranda suggested James."

Emily sat up straight and studied Lyle. "Yeah, you do look like a James," she said thoughtfully. "Would you be James Parker, then? That has a nice ring to it."

He didn't know if he wanted to use his father's surname. How was that leaving the Centre behind him? "James Jamison?"

"James Jamison!" Emily started giggling.

"I just think that Parker-"

"You're not your father. Your name doesn't define you. It's what's inside that matters. Miranda has been a Parker her whole life. Soon she's going to marry Jarod and that surname won't matter to her anymore. But you've never called yourself a Parker, even though you've had every right to."

Lyle thought carefully about what Emily had just said. "You'd make on hell of a lawyer, you know that?"

She smiled.

"James Parker. James _Parker_. _James_ Parker. It'll take some getting used to, but it's not too bad."

Upstairs, Miranda snuggled closer to Jarod. "I'm glad you got your family back."

"Yeah, me too." He paused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Do you think Syd and Broots know about the Centre?"

"We can call them tomorrow."

"All…all the secrets are going to be out in the open now, aren't they?"

"Yeah, probably."

"I'd like to go to the trial."

"What?! Why? They'll probably charge you with something."

"With what, Jarod? I ended up nothing more than an experiment myself. And I'm engaged to the man I was hunting so unless _you're_ going to press charges then I think-"

"I would never do that!" He was horrified that she would even suggest it.

"I know. But I still want some answers."

How could he deny her that? "Okay, we'll go."

"We?"

"You don't think I'd let you go through that by yourself, do you?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"And you know I love hearing you say it, right?"

"Jerk!" She knew he was teasing.

"I love you, Miranda Catherine Parker."

"So when were you planning on marrying me? Before or after Sara arrives?"

"The sooner the better. When did the paper say the trial starts?"

"Six weeks from now."

"Preferably before then."

Miranda laughed. "If you wait any longer I won't be able to fit into a dress!"

"You'd still be beautiful."

She didn't comment on the compliment. "Goodnight, Jarod."

"Night."

*

At breakfast the following morning Lyle announced his decision to change his name. Miranda nodded, unsmiling. Jarod realized how much her morning coffee contributed to her good mood yet insisted, for Sara's sake, that she stick to tea. She got back at him by stealing his Pop Tart when he wasn't looking.

"Miranda," Jarod whined. "Come on…."

"If I can't have coffee, you can't have this." She took a bite of it, exaggerating her satisfaction just to annoy him.

"Give up, Jarod. You'll never win with her," Lyle said, smiling sympathetically at the other man.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miranda asked.

"Uh…."

"So what are the plans for today?" Emily interjected, sensing the need for a change of direction in the conversation.

Miranda's expression changed from a scowl to a smile. "I have an appointment for an ultrasound."

"That's today?" Jarod wanted to be there with her. "What time?"

"Eleven."

"Okay. So I'll tell everyone to come over at one?"

"It's not going to take two hours!"

"Yeah, but aren't you, uh, we're going to need time to get lunch together."

Miranda looked at Jarod, her arms folded in front of her chest. "I am not cooking lunch for eight people!"

"Uh, Em and I can handle lunch, can't we?" Lyle, now James, said, silently begging Emily to back him up.

"Sure, it'll be fun," Emily said. "We might as well make ourselves useful."

Miranda was more than willing to hand over the cooking duties to someone else. With a grateful smile towards Emily, she went upstairs to shower. Emily and James had volunteered for babysitting duty as well so just before eleven, Jarod and Miranda left for the clinic to what would be Miranda's first official examination.

Sitting in the waiting room, Jarod flipped through a couple of magazines and looked up nervously every time he heard a noise.

"Relax, will you?" Miranda said, amused that he was more nervous than she was.

"But what if something's wrong?"

"Everything's fine. Trust me on this one."

Just then they were called. Miranda took his hand and smiled. Their gynecologist, a balding man who vaguely reminded them of Broots, was open and friendly. He chatted to them about non-baby topics like sport and politics before beginning.

Miranda gasped when he smeared the cold jelly on her stomach. A minute later an image of Sara appeared on the fetal monitor.

"That's my girl," Jarod said, awestruck.

"There's no way to tell just yet," Dr. Fielding said, "not from the way it's lying."

Miranda winked knowingly at Jarod. If the voices said it was a girl, then it was a girl.

"Listen to her heartbeat," Miranda said, "It's so strong."

"You've got a healthy baby there," Dr. Fielding said. "Everything looks fine." When he'd finished with the rest of the checkup, he handed Miranda a printout of the image. "Here's a first for your baby album."

"My mother's going to love this," Jarod said.

Miranda could only smile. Nothing could have prepared her for the experience of seeing the life that grew inside her.

*

While Jarod and Miranda were at the clinic, James and Emily went shopping. She pushed Tommy in his pram and he carried the basket.

"So Mr. 'Em and I can handle lunch', what did you plan on feeding my family? And can you even cook? I don't think I've ever seen you do more than make toast."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm a pretty decent cook!" he protested. "Umm…is there anything you'd really like?"

She pretended to think about the question. "No, not really."

"Ohh…hey, Tommy, what do you want for lunch?"

"Ice cream!"

"Don't even think about it. Miranda will kill you," Emily warned.

"No one in your family's a vegetarian, are they?"

"No, why?"

He pointed to the rotisserie chickens. "We could get two of those, some stuff for salad, some rolls, some-"

"Ice cream," Tommy repeated, looking up at his aunt and uncle with puppy dog eyes. It was impossible to refuse him.

"Some ice cream," James continued.

Tommy grinned, his three teeth making him all the more endearing. He had the adults wrapped around his finger and he knew it.

*

Lunch was eaten picnic-style in the back garden. Tommy crawled around, only sitting still when the ice cream was finally served. Miranda passed around Sara's picture for everyone to see. The tension of the day before was all but gone; they were on their way to being a happy family.

And they deserved every moment of happiness that came their way.

~*~

TBC


	13. With This Ring

Disclaimer: The characters of the Pretender don't belong to me. No infringement is intended & I'm not making any money from this. Also, I stole a line from the X-Files season 6 episode 'Deux A Folie'. Oh, and I took some creative license with the wedding vows (hey, I've been to like 2 weddings ever and besides, I don't think that they'd go for the conventional stuff.)

A/N: This is shorter than the last one but I didn't want to bring anything else into this moment. Don't worry, the next one will be longer! J ****

**With This Ring**

**2 weeks later**

Miranda pinned up the last stray tendril of hair and turned away from the mirror to face Emily.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like a princess," Emily replied wistfully.

"You're sure I don't look fat in this dress?"

"No. You can hardly see you're pregnant." Emily spoke the truth. Miranda had chosen a dress that drew attention away from her growing belly.

"Okay. Well, I'm ready, I guess."

"Shall we go?"

Miranda nodded and followed Emily down the stairs. Emily wore a pale yellow bridesmaid's dress. It suited her well and Miranda felt a momentary twinge of jealousy because _she_ was supposed to be the most beautiful woman at the church today. Her wedding dress was white, an issue she'd disputed with Jarod, arguing that technically she wasn't allowed to wear white as they were already sleeping together. He'd won when he asked her what color she'd always envisioned for her wedding dress and she'd answered with a muttered, "White."

James stood at the foot of the stairs, an enormous smile plastered across his face.

"Wow, Sis. You look beautiful."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the small chapel where the ceremony was to take place. Again, this had been a point of contention for the couple. Jarod had wanted to know why she wanted a small venue; she had said that there weren't going to be a lot of guests so a huge church was unnecessary. That round went to her.

Miranda took a deep breath and clung to her brother's arm. The notes of the wedding march echoed through to where they stood. Emily walked down the aisle first, smiling at Jarod who stood next to his best man, Ethan. He was fidgeting nervously and gave his sister a half-smile before his attention was drawn to the back of the room. Miranda and James had just entered. In no time at all they reached the altar.

"Dearly beloved," the priest intoned, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman in the eyes of God. Not one of us who is here today and who knows their story can deny that it has been a day long in coming, but one that was not entirely unexpected." He nodded at Jarod to begin.

"Andi, I have loved you almost all my life. From that day we first met all those years ago, and every day since, you have had my heart. I spent four years running from you" – this earned a laugh from the crowd – "and then I ended up right back where I started. The very place that tried so hard to keep us apart was what brought us together. You are my life, Miranda. And today I am the happiest man in the world."

Miranda had initially been apprehensive about the idea when Jarod had suggested they write their own vows, but now she was falling in love with him all over again. She smiled.

"There are times in a person's life when one has to let go and listen to your heart. If I had done that when I should have, we would have been here four years ago. You're my one in five billion, Jarod, and I am unbelievably blessed to have you in my life."

Margaret had tears in her eyes. As young women, she and Catherine had often joked that their children would marry each other but later events had made them think that their dream was just that; a dream. Yet here they were.

The priest smiled. "Do you, Jarod Michael Scott, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," Jarod answered immediately and slipped the ring onto Miranda's finger.

"And do you, Miranda Catherine Parker, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

She smiled and took the ring from Ethan. "I do."

"Then if there is anyone here today who knows of any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

The chapel was silent.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"It's a pity we're in a church," Jarod whispered as he pulled his wife towards him and tenderly kissed her lips.

"Patience is clearly not your strongest virtue," she whispered back.

The guests filed out while Jarod and Miranda signed the register. Expecting confetti when they walked out, they were delighted to see everyone blowing bubbles.

The reception, an equally small affair consisting of family and a few of Jarod's work acquaintances, was held in the church hall. Halfway through the newlyweds' first dance, Tommy decided that they'd been the centre of attention for long enough. He started bawling. Unfazed, his parents swooped him up and continued dancing. He stopped crying immediately.

After the toasts and speeches were over and done with, Ben Miller approached Miranda, asking for the honor of a dance. She readily agreed and Jarod and Tommy watched her dance with the man her mother had loved. Emily and James were dancing off to one side, trying to be inconspicuous. Angelo sat at a table with Debbie and seemed to be listening intently to whatever she was saying. He looked up and grinned when he felt Jarod's gaze on him. Broots and his new girlfriend were talking to Sydney and Michelle. JJ was discussing the finer points of basketball with Nicholas and demonstrating some of the moves. Ethan and Argyle hovered near the punch, their guilty expressions giving away the fact that they had spiked it. Charles and Margaret were at a table, watching everyone in very much the same way Jarod was. They smiled at him and he picked up Tommy, walking over to join them.

"You know, son," Charles said, "I never thought the day would actually come where we would see you married to a wonderful woman, with a beautiful baby boy and a little girl on the way."

"I take you approve of my wife then," Jarod said, smiling. He could have used her name, but he liked the sound of 'my wife.'

"I can see that you love her and that she makes you happy. Now tell me, what's happening over there with Emily and Lyle?"

Margaret choked on her drink and Jarod developed an interest in the tablecloth. "It's James now," he reminded his father.

"Unca Jay," Tommy added helpfully. "Antemily."

"They seem to be very…chummy," Charles said thoughtfully.

"Mmm."

"Don't tell me they…they're _dating_!" All fathers have protective streak when it comes to their daughters. Regardless of her age, she will always be 'Daddy's Little Girl.' Charles was ready to march up to James and tell him to get his hands off Emily, but Margaret gently placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"Trust her, Charles. And trust him."

Charles wasn't happy but it was his son's wedding day and he didn't want anything to spoil it.

"Major," Miranda said, coming up behind Jarod, "would you like the next dance?"

"Are you planning on dancing with every male here?" Jarod teased.

She laughed. "Well, now that you mention it…."

"Mom, what do you say? Shall we show them how it's really done?"

Margaret nodded and took Jarod's hand. Tommy was passed to Debbie and he fell asleep in her arms.

"My son is lucky to have found you," Charles said to Miranda.

She shook her head lightly. "No, I'm the lucky one. If it weren't for him I'd still be stuck on one of the sub-levels, waiting to have this child by myself."

"He's told me a lot about those last few weeks. If it weren't for you he would never have known that he had a son."

"Well, it all worked out for the best. Now we just have to get through the trial."

"What?! You're not thinking of going, are you?" Charles' reaction was almost identical to Jarod's.

"I have to."

He knew better than to argue with her. "Well, if you're sure-"

"I am."

Much, much later that day, Jarod and Miranda returned home. They had decided to postpone their honeymoon for a while. Tommy would spend the weekend with his grandparents. The newlyweds rented a couple of videos, stocked up on junk food, took the phone off the hook and spent the weekend in their pajamas.

Well, some of the weekend anyway.

*~*

TBC 


	14. When The Past Comes Knocking

Disclaimer: The characters of the Pretender don't belong to me. No infringement is intended & I'm not making any money from this. 

A/N: Thanks to Rose for letting me ask all sorts of stupid legal questions & patiently answering them all *hugs* And thanks to Nancy for letting me bounce ideas back and forth & for betaing. Your necked Jarod-clone is waiting for you at the Mousey's house *g* ****

**Part 14 – When The Past Comes Knocking**

At the end of the first week of their married life, there came a knock on the door of the Scott's house. Miranda, having been busy in the kitchen, opened the door looking every part the suburban housewife. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Parker. It's such a pleasure to see you again."

Miranda tried to shut the door but the newcomer stuck his foot in the way.

"That's hardly the welcome I was expecting."

"What do you want, Cox? Are you on the run now? You don't seriously expect me to hide you. For all I care-"

"My name is Burke, Miss Parker. Special Agent Andrew Burke."

"_You_ work for the FBI?"

He nodded.

"How did you find me?" Miranda asked, praying that Jarod would return from work soon even though she knew he only finished at five.

"I have my ways. You see, the president is very concerned about the Centre. Finding all those involved has been given top priority."

"So what do you want with me?"

"Justice. I want to see that everyone who had anything to do with the _things_ that went on there is punished for their crimes. That means you, Miss Parker."

"And what exactly would my crimes be?"

"You devoted your life to hunting down an innocent man."

Just then Tommy started crying from his bedroom upstairs and Burke smiled.

"Kidnapping, for one thing."

"He's my son," Miranda said.

"You don't deserve to be his mother. He belongs with-"

"How dare you!"

"I'm almost sorry to do this." Burke moved inside and two burly agents who had previously been unseen stepped into the house.

"Cox, you don't know what you're doing-"

"It's Burke, Miss Parker. And I know exactly what I'm doing. You will stand trial for your crimes and you will be punished for them."

"It's Mrs. Scott, Agent Burke," Miranda said coldly.

"Does your husband know of your history?"

"Yes!"

"That's too bad-"

"Get out of my house!"

One of the other agents went upstairs in search of Tommy who was still crying.

"Are you going to make me do this the hard way, Miss Parker?"

"You don't get it. You traced me here, how can you not know I'm married to Jarod?"

"Nice try." He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"Are you blind as well as stupid? I'm pregnant!"

Unfortunately, James arrived at the exact moment that Burke was leading his sister down the driveway. Tommy, in the arms of the agent, was screaming loudly. He knew that things were not right and he was scared.

James still carried his gun with him – old habits die hard – and he pulled it out.

"Cox!" He yelled. "Let her go!"

Burke nodded to the agent who wasn't holding Tommy and he drew his weapon. Miranda, thinking only of her son, shouted, "Don't shoot!"

In his rush to reach his sister, James stumbled and accidentally let off a shot. The agent reacted instinctively and fired back.

Miranda broke away from Burke and ran to her brother's side. He'd been hit in the shoulder.

"S-Sorry, Sis. It was an accident."

She pressed her hand down on his wound. "You didn't hit anyone. Just relax, you're going to be okay."

"Hurts like a bitch."

"Yeah, I know."

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Just try and stay still, okay?" She glared at Burke. "Well, are you going to call an ambulance or what?"

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the clinic where Jarod worked. Tommy had only stopped crying when Miranda had been allowed to hold him. She had insisted on accompanying James to the clinic, a streak of the old Miss Parker coming through.

Jarod was on duty in the emergency room. Burke's step faltered when he saw him in his white coat, staring at the new arrivals.

"Andi? What's-"

"Darling, you remember Special Agent Burke from the FBI. He and his friends decided to pop 'round for a visit."

Miranda rarely used terms of endearment, a fact Jarod was well aware of and he wondered how this would play out.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Miranda nodded. "James-"

"-Is in good hands. Luke is a good doctor. He'll be fine."

"Okay."

"What do you want from us, Agent Burke?" Jarod asked.

"I had no idea you two were…together. Miss Parker and Mr. Lyle are to stand trial with the Triumvirate. With Raines and Mr. Parker dead-"

"How did my father die?" Miranda interrupted.

"It was a heart attack."

"A heart attack," she repeated weakly. Jarod wrapped his arm around her waist as if that could shield her from her pain.

"This isn't the place to discuss this," Burke said. "Clearly things are more complicated than we expected."

"Oh, is it an inconvenience that Jarod and I are married?" Miranda asked, her voice rising. "That upsets your clear definition of right and wrong, huh?"

"Andi, calm down."

Grimly, she bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything that could make the situation worse. Tommy was wriggling around in her arms and she handed him to Jarod.

"Look," Jarod said, "You obviously weren't prepared for things to be as they are-"

"Aren't you interested in seeing justice done? After all your crusading to right the wrongs done to others, don't you want to see the Centre destroyed?"

"I do. But not at Andi's expense. She's as much a victim as I am."

Burke snorted. "You don't honestly expect me to believe that, do you?"

"You didn't grow up there. You don't know what it was like."

"Save it for the jury."

"You're not taking her anywhere."

Burke could hear the determination in Jarod's voice and knew he wouldn't budge. "Fine," he said. "Agent Davies will spend the next couple of days as your houseguest, just to make sure you don't try anything stupid like run away. Agent Conroy will keep watch over Lyle."

Jarod looked at Miranda. The stress of the day had exhausted her. She nodded.

"Fine," Jarod said. "Andi, I'm going to go see how he's doing, okay?"

Miranda nodded again and took Tommy from his father. A few minutes later she groaned, suddenly realizing something.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Agent Davies asked. He had a pregnant wife back in DC and was concerned for the woman he had been told was heartless and ruthlessly evil. What he saw was very different.

"I have to call someone," Miranda said.

"Who?" Burke asked suspiciously.

Miranda ignored him, sweet-talking a male desk attendant into letting her use the phone.

"Emily? It's Miranda…no, not exactly…there was an, uh, incident just now and James got himself shot…no, I'm sure he's fine. He's in surgery right now…yes, I'm in the emergency room…I'm sure he'd like that…okay…bye."

"Who was that?" Burke asked.

"My sister-in-law."

"And who's James?"

"My brother. You remember, the one Dudley-Do-Right shot."

Burke fell silent.

"Andi, he's fine. The bullet's been removed and they're busy stitching him up. There's some tissue damage but nothing permanent." Jarod took his wife's hand and sat down next to her.

Davies smiled when he saw the small gesture. He was fast changing his initial opinion of Miranda.

Emily ran through the clinic's door, looking around wildly. She spied Jarod and ran towards the group.

"Where is he?" she asked. "What happened?"

"He's being sewn back together as we speak," Jarod said.

Emily's eyes widened. "Wha-?"

"He's fine," Miranda assured, shaking her head at Jarod for his poor choice of words.

"Can I see him?"

"In a minute."

Once Miranda and Emily had seen for themselves that James was indeed going to be fine, Jarod insisted that Miranda returned home. She had agreed unhappily when he mentioned Sara's well-being.

*

"Am I supposed to feed you as well?" Miranda asked.

Davies shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat of the car.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I have a headache and I'd kill for a cup of coffee right now."

"You're not exactly what I was expecting," Davies said.

"I'm sure," Miranda smiled. "What did they tell you? That I'm a cold, calculating bitch?"

"Uh, something like that," he mumbled.

Miranda touched her belly. "That was me a long time ago. It's a time in my life I'm not particularly proud of."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Uh, how far along are you?" He gestured to her stomach.

"Nine weeks."

"Really? My wife's six weeks along," Davies said proudly.

"Congratulations. How long have you been married?"

"Eighteen months. And you?"

"A week."

Davies masked his gasp of surprise as a cough. Miranda chuckled, guessing correctly what he was thinking.

"Sara – this baby – wasn't conceived naturally. My…father impregnated me with Jarod's sperm when Tommy vanished."

"Your father?"

Miranda nodded, then stared out the window. Davies shook his head in disbelief. Despite the reports he'd read, he still found it difficult to believe things like that had actually happened.

*

Later that night Miranda, Jarod, Burke, Davies and Emily sat around the dining room table.

"Four months?" Miranda asked. "Why that long? The paper said six weeks."

"Apparently there wasn't enough evidence. The lawyers filed for continuances," Burke said.

"How much longer will the trial itself last?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. A couple of weeks, maybe months."

"So what happens in the mean time?" Jarod asked. "Is Agent Davies going to be staying here for the next four months?"

"I've discussed the, uh, situation with my SAC. We will be keeping an eye on you. Lyle is going to have to come with us, though. We weren't expecting you here, Jarod, or your entire family. It's a tremendous help in speeding things up."

"We were planning on attending the trial anyway, just thought you should know," Miranda said.

"You said you're taking James," Emily said. "What did you mean by that?"

"He's going to remain in custody until the trial begins."

"For four months? That's insane!"

"He killed-"

"He's a different person now!" Emily insisted. "He's not going to run."

Miranda covered Emily's hand with her own. "He'll be okay. Four months isn't all that long."

"You're just saying that because it's not you!"

"Jarod and I have both been…confined before and I'd rather it had been at a federal prison than the Centre."

"Four months," Emily repeated to herself. "It's still a long time."

"James is strong, Em."

"Okay, but I don't understand one thing. Why is he in custody and not Miranda? Not that I want Miranda in custody, I'm just confused."

"Well, Miranda's never killed anyone," Burke said. "We know Lyle, er, James killed Raines. Miranda's also married to Jarod and pregnant with his child. She will still have to face whatever charges are later brought against her."

"We're all going to testify on James' behalf," Jarod said. "I spoke to Mom and Dad earlier today and they're fine with that."

"So why the long wait until the trial starts? Surely you could try the charges you already have while still looking for evidence?" Emily asked.

Burke exchanged a glance with Davies before answering. "The files on the mainframe are encrypted. We have some people willing to testify against the Centre but we need the hard evidence contained in the computers. So far no one has been able to decode the information."

Jarod nodded thoughtfully. "Well, Broots and Angelo could probably help you out with that. Nobody knows more about computers than the two of them."

"That's all good and well, but we don't know where they are."

"Umm, well…I could help you with that."

Miranda stood, announcing her decision to go to bed. She bade the agents a very cool 'Good Night.' Emily returned to her room soon afterwards and Jarod showed Burke out. Davies was shown to the room Lyle had been staying in.

When Jarod climbed into bed, Miranda rolled to face the window.

"Andi, what's wrong?"

"'Broots and Angelo could probably help.' 'I'll help you find them.' Damn it, Jarod, you know what's on that mainframe will get him convicted."

"Aw, don't be mad. They won't be able to pin anything on him."

"No, not until you and Broots and Angelo get those files open!" Miranda snapped irritably.

Jarod was not to be deterred. He snaked his arms around her and shifted until he was pressed against her back. "I hacked into the mainframe shortly before we found out the Centre had fallen. I wanted to see whether they were still looking for us. There were directives to bring you and Tommy back alive. The rest of us were expendable."

"How does that help my brother?"

"I couldn't find any reports on him. Nothing to prove that he'd done anything. There's no mention of Kyle's death there either."

"You looked? Why?"

"For you. Because I love you and because I do believe that he has changed."

Miranda turned around and embraced him. "Thank you. But Burke knows. He was there for a while. What if he kept his own records?"

"Without the official documentation from the computer system they'll be worth nothing."

Miranda sighed happily. "I'm sorry I was so mad at you."

"It'll be okay," Jarod promised. "Trust me."

***

TBC, soonish. 


	15. Traces Of Stars

Disclaimer: The characters of the Pretender don't belong to me. No infringement is intended & I'm not making any money from this. 

A/N: Many thanks to Rose for putting up with my endless legal questions and to Nancy for encouraging me to continue every time I felt like giving up on this monster. *big hugs* ****

**Part 15 – Traces of Stars**

**3 weeks later**

Ella Norman stared at her desk, a frown creasing her forehead. Somewhere in the mountain of paperwork was the folder that her boss had asked to see. She was in her second year at the law firm Bellings and Johnson and this was her first big case. When the papers had first printed the stories about the Centre she had been intrigued; when she had been assigned second chair on the prosecution she had been exhilarated, then petrified.

Now she was just exhausted. She'd been up all night in a meeting with Agent Burke and her co-counsel, Lynn Wu. 

Locating the folder underneath a newspaper clipping, she quickly flipped through it. Satisfied that all was fine, she hurried to the conference room. Expecting only John Bellings and Lynn, she was surprised to see Burke as well as four other men.

"Ah, Ellie. You're here. Good," John said.

Ella smiled and slipped into her usual seat.

"Miss Norman, I'd like you to meet Jarod Scott, Dr. Sydney Greene, Mr. Broots and Angelo." Burke gestured to each of the men in turn.

Ella's eyes widened and she turned to look at Lynn. Until now, these men had only been names on a piece of paper. "It's nice to meet you," she said as she quickly recalled what she knew about them. The genius, the psychiatrist, the computer technician and the man-child.

"Jarod, Angelo and Broots have managed to decode what was on those files that have been giving us all such a headache," Burke said. "Jarod, would you like to show us what you've found?"

"Certainly." Jarod passed around copies of the files they'd managed to open. "In here you'll find just about everything you'll need to prosecute. Unfortunately a lot of what the Centre did was not recorded. The higher-ups did their best to keep their tracks covered. We did find a list of transactions between the Centre and Russia during the Cold War and, more recently, transactions between the Centre and Iraq. The bank accounts are included as well. And there's a list of names that were mentioned that you might want to investigate."

"There's nothing on Lyle," Burke said suspiciously.

Ella's lightning-quick brain reminded her who Lyle was. They were supposed to prosecute him for murder.

"As I said," Jarod said calmly, "The Centre did not record everything. And you'd be tied up for years if you were to investigate every dirty deed that was sanctioned by the Triumvirate."

Burke shook his head. "I should have known you were up to something when you offered to help."

Jarod smiled. "I assure you, nothing was tampered with. What you see in front of you is exactly what was recovered from the mainframe." He picked up his Halliburton and opened it. "I have something else you'll be interested in."

Ella leaned forward to see what he was doing.

"These are DSA's," Jarod explained. "Digital Simulation Archives. They're what the Centre used to record my simulations on."

"I've never quite understood how that worked," Lynn said. "What exactly do you mean by simulation?"

Sydney cleared his throat and gave a short explanation of the Pretender project and his role in it. When he was finished Jarod slipped a DSA into the player.

"We'll need to keep these," Burke said.

"Of course." Jarod had not brought all of his DSA's. There were some that contained memories he preferred to keep private.

"Thank you for coming all the way to New York," John said, bringing the meeting to an end. "Will you be staying here until the trial starts?"

"No. I have to get back to Maine."

Angelo grinned. "Back to Daughter," he chuckled.

Ella smiled. So what she'd heard about Jarod and Miss Parker had to be true. That would make Jarod Lyle's brother-in-law. Ella wondered how much more complicated this case was going to get.

*

James lay on his prison cot. He was so bored. He'd gone straight from the clinic into custody. His shoulder ached. It was still three weeks before the stitches would be taken out.

He wanted his life back.

"You have a visitor."

James sat up when the guard spoke, surprised. _Who'd want to visit me?_ The only people he could think of were Emily and Miranda but as far as he knew they were still in Maine. Maybe it was Burke.

"Hey, James."

"Jarod! Uh, hi."

"How are you?"

James shrugged. "I've been better. What are you doing down here?"

"Telling Burke and the lawyers what was on the mainframe."

"So I'm a dead man," James groaned.

"No. Someone deleted all references to anything you did. Don't look at me, I didn't alter a thing! It must have been done before you left the Centre."

"Well, it wasn't me."

"Andi asked me to come see you. She worries about you."

"How is she? How's the pregnancy? How's Tommy?"

Jarod smiled. "She's fine. She just misses you. Tommy keeps getting bigger. He asks about you all the time."

James broke his gaze with Jarod and stared at the floor. "And Emily?"

"Miserable, most of the time. She really cares about you, James…. I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive of your relationship."

James let out the breath he'd been holding. "Say hi to everyone for me. And tell my sister to keep that baby safe."

Jarod shook his brother-in-law's hand. "I hope you don't have to stay here much longer."

"Makes two of us."

*

Ella's head pounded. The Centre had done so much that she didn't even know where to begin. _Okay_, she told herself, _start from the top. Big crimes first._ She looked up at Lynn who sat opposite with her head in her hands.

"Ellie, what were we thinking, agreeing to do this case?" Lynn groaned.

"That it's the opportunity of a lifetime. Think about it, Lynn, if we win this you could be up for junior partner."

"If we don't die first. This is going to go on forever!"

Ella smiled. "So, let's decide on who's being charged with what and call it a night, shall we?"

"Great idea. So… the Triumvirate…."

*

**1 week later**

"Excuse me, Mr. Lyle?"

James didn't look up.

"Would you prefer Mr. Bowman?"

"My name is James Parker." Only now did he look up. The man standing in front of him was dressed simply in a black suit. Everything about him screamed 'Centre lawyer.'

"My name is Isaac Henderson. I'm representing the Centre-"

"I'm not interested in helping you," James interrupted.

"Perhaps you don't understand. You are on trial for murder. I'm afraid your options are not unlimited."

"I'm willing to face the consequences of what I did."

"You don't sound so sure of that."

James' eyes narrowed. "The Triumvirate's problem is that they tried to play God. I am not interested in helping you defend them."

"The penalty for murder is death," Henderson reminded him.

"If Raines had gone to the Triumvirate with the information that I had betrayed the Centre, I would have been killed. I didn't intend killing him, I just wanted him out of action until I could get away."

"Fine. So we'll plead self-defense…."

*

_Dear James_

_One month down, only three to go… and then hopefully you'll be free again. Life here is a little crazy. Jarod keeps having to go to New York to meet with lawyers. The last time he went, JJ went too. He came back with a crush on one of the lawyers. Everyone made a huge fuss over him, he says. Apparently they'd never seen a clone before._

_Miranda's as moody as ever. The morning sickness has stopped except her temper is even shorter than before. She misses you. Tommy's getting so big. He's made friends with that agent who's staying with us. Did you know that the guy's wife is also pregnant? I feel sorry for him, having to be up here away from her._

_Ethan says hi. He says you'd better hurry up and get your ass out of jail so that he can have that game of basketball you promised him._

_Anyway, I hope you're doing okay. I think about you all the time. Hope your shoulder is getting better._

_I miss you too._

_Love Em._

*

**1 week later**

Miranda hadn't wanted to let everything that was going on affect Tommy's birthday. She, Emily and Margaret had gone all-out for the occasion. The previous day had been spent baking in the kitchen and when JJ had dared venture inside, he'd been chased out by Miranda, who wielded a spatula as effectively as any other weapon she'd ever used.

Tommy seemed to know exactly what day it was and was the first one awake. He toddled into his parents' room and woke them by pulling off the covers. Jarod's yell as the cold air made contact with his skin was what woke the rest of the house. Davies burst into the room, his gun drawn. Seeing that no one was in danger, he muttered his apologies and backed out, straight into Emily.

When Jarod went to investigate how Tommy had managed to climb out his cot, he had to chuckle at his son's ingenuity. Tommy had figured out how to lower the sides of his cot from watching his parents. Once he'd done that, he'd obviously just slid off the bed.

The rest of the family arrived later that afternoon. Even Emily was in a rare good mood and led the 'Happy Birthday' song. Miranda showed Tommy how to blow out the candle. He enjoyed it so much that he insisted on doing it three times.

Emily played photographer when it was time for Tommy to open his presents. He ripped the gift-wrapping off the presents and squealed with delight when he saw all that he had received. Then, exhausted from his busy day, he climbed up onto his grandmother's lap and promptly went to sleep.

*

Ella presented a folder to Lynn and stepped back, biting her lip nervously while Lynn read through it. They'd spent days trying to decide what the charges were going to be. Jarod had been right: to try every applicable charge would take years. The Triumvirate was to be charged with treason, murder and violation of human rights first. In the unlikely event of them beating those charges, they would then have to face charges of kidnapping and fraud. James would face a charge of murder for Raines' death. Had Raines and Mr. Parker been alive, they would have had to face the same charges as the Triumvirate. Once the main charges had been tried, the people who had committed lesser crimes would go to court.

It was going to be a long trial.

"Nice job, Ellie. So, have you found our witnesses yet?"

"What? I've been-"

"I'm kidding," Lynn laughed. "Seriously, you're working hard. But weren't there other people we were going to prosecute? Like Miss Parker?"

Ella shrugged. "The charges were based on the evidence from the files and DSA's."

"So we're just not going to charge her? What about Dr. Green? And Mr. Broots?"

"There's no hard evidence. Besides, Jarod doesn't seem to hold any grudges against them. I mean, he married her, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Lynn, let's worry about what we have, okay? Let some people get their happy ending."

Lynn smiled. "You're too romantic, you know that?"

Ella laughed at that. "Yeah, we're a dying breed."

*

**2 weeks later**

The church was empty when Miranda walked through the doors. She stood still for a moment and looked around. She had never claimed to be religious but after an emotional conversation with Margaret the day before, she had decided to pay a visit to the church. The light filtering through the stained glass windows gave the church an almost unearthly atmosphere.

Miranda rubbed her stomach nervously as she slowly approached the side altar where a statue of the Madonna stood. Her thoughts on her mother, she lit a candle, adding a flame to the scattered few already burning.

"Something on your mind, child?"

Miranda turned to look at the woman who had spoken.

"I'm Sister Mary Bernadette," the nun said.

"Uh, Miranda Scott."

Unlike the younger nuns who wore a more modern habit, Sister Mary Bernadette still wore the traditional habit. Yet far from being conservative, Miranda could see the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Grey hair peeked through a slightly skew wimple and the lines on her face were laugh lines, not wrinkles. She reminded Miranda of a nun she'd been fond of when she'd still attended church with her mother.

"I met your husband the other day," Sister Mary Bernadette said.

"What? Jarod was here?" Miranda was surprised that he hadn't told her.

"Yes," the nun said, smiling. "Congratulations on the baby, by the way."

"Umm, thanks."

"Are you still worried about your brother?"

"Did he tell you about that?"

Sister Mary Bernadette nodded. "One thing I can say is that your lives have been far from boring."

Miranda sighed. "Sometimes I wish things were simpler. Don't misunderstand me, I'm happy. But there's a part of me that can't help worrying about how it will all turn out."

"You've been through worse than this and you've survived, haven't you?"

Miranda nodded.

"You sound like you need something to have faith in," Sister Mary Bernadette observed. She'd always been slightly empathic. It was that and her burning desire to be of service to people that had pointed her in the direction of the Church.

"For all that I've done, I'm surprised I haven't been excommunicated."

"You'd be surprised at a person's capacity for forgiveness."

"No, I've seen how much someone's willing to forgive," Miranda said softly, thinking of Jarod's entire family.

"Then what makes you think He won't forgive you?"

"How did you-?" She broke off. It didn't matter how the nun knew, it mattered that she was right.

Miranda knelt at the pew and looked up at Sister Mary Bernadette, a hesitant smile on her face.

"Will you pray with me, Sister?"

A smile lit up the older woman's face as she took her place beside Miranda.

*

**3 days later**

Miranda lay on her back on the couch, her head resting in Jarod's lap. His hand lay on her stomach and he lazily traced circles with his index finger. Miranda's eyes were closed and she was on the verge of falling asleep.

It was a rare moment of quiet for the two of them. Emily had gone shopping with the boys and Tommy's grandparents had taken him for the afternoon. Davies had returned home to be with his wife after Burke had decided that there was no risk of anyone running away.

"This is nice," Miranda murmured sleepily.

"Yeah," Jarod agreed, his other hand playing with her hair. "Are you still nervous about the trial?"

"Nah, not so much. Everything will be okay. I just want it over already."

"Me too. Burke said they might move the trial date up."

"Really?" Miranda's eyes snapped open. "That would be great."

"Mm-hmm. I just keep having nightmare visions of you going into labor during in the court room."

Miranda laughed. "I'm sure that would go down well."

"Sometimes I think that this is all just a dream and when I wake up everything will be how it was before. I have to pinch myself to make sure it's real."

Miranda sat up and cupped Jarod's cheek in her palm. "Hey, this is real. I'm real and I'm not-" kiss "-going-" kiss "-anywhere-" kiss.

Jarod smiled, pulling her into his arms. "I love you."

"No, you don't. You just want me for my body," she teased, pouting.

"You've got me there," Jarod laughed.

"Pig!"

Not at all apologetic, Jarod nibbled on her bottom lip, eliciting the desired response when she softened in his arms. He then proceeded to show her exactly just how much he loved her.

*

**1 week later**

Emily announced over dinner that she was moving out. She couldn't live with Jarod and Miranda forever, she'd reasoned.

"We'll miss you," Jarod said.

"Liar. You'll miss having a babysitter on call," she said.

Jarod and Miranda laughed.

"Yeah, Tommy will miss you, too. Won't you, kiddo?"

Tommy gave an impish grin and shook his head, then stuck a handful of peas into his mouth.

"Of course you'll miss her," Jarod said, pretending to sound stern. "Who else will sneak you candy when your mom's not looking?"

"What?" Miranda looked at Emily.

"I do not do that!" Emily protested. "His father's the one with the sweet tooth."

"That's true," Miranda acknowledged, turning to look at Jarod.

"Uh, Tommy, it's bath time," Jarod said hastily, picking up his son and taking him upstairs, eager to be away from his wife's accusing stare. When he heard the women's laughter, he knew he wasn't in any trouble.

*

**2 days later**

Ella sipped her coffee slowly as she checked her emails. She'd just finished reading a message from her mother when Lynn walked into the office, a huge smile on her face.

"What's up?" Ella asked.

"Another witness came forward. Well, two actually. They say their daughter was kidnapped in the 'Seventies."

"Ah, the plot thickens. So who's the missing daughter?"

Lynn's smile faded. "Elizabeth Patrick. She, uh, she was in one of Raines' experiments and, uh, died from the complications."

"Oh… Do they know?"

"Yeah, Burke told them."

Ella stared into her mug, thinking about these people who had lost their daughter not once, but twice. Jarod and his family certainly were fortunate, Ella thought. She didn't know about Kyle; he'd never been reported missing and when he'd been 'released' from the Centre, Raines had erased any reference to him. This was fortunate for James – otherwise he would be facing another murder charge.

*

**2 weeks later**

"Angelo! What are you doing here?"

Miranda walked into her kitchen to find Angelo sitting at the table eating a bowl of cornflakes. He jumped up to hug her, then put his ear to her belly. Then he looked up and grinned. Miranda tousled his hair affectionately.

"Good morning, Miranda."

She turned around to greet Sydney, kissing his cheek. "What are you guys doing up here?"

"We wanted to spend some time with you before things got too hectic," Sydney replied.

"Gwampa!" Tommy tugged on Sydney's pants, demanding to be picked up. Sydney looked at Miranda in delight.

"He called me Grandpa," he said, tears in his eyes.

"As far as we're concerned, you are his grandfather."

Angelo laughed as, his hand on Miranda's stomach, he felt Sara's gentle kick.

"She likes you," Miranda said.

"Sara special."

She kicked again, more forceful this time. Angelo's grin grew even wider.

"Married life suits you," Sydney observed, not for the first time. "You look happy."

"Who would have thought this day would ever come?"

"I had my hopes," he admitted.

That surprised her. She smiled at Sydney, at the man who had been her father in every way that mattered and sent a quick prayer of thanks heavenward.

*

James re-read his sister's latest letter. He was happy that all was well with her. The same could not be said for him though. His lawyer irritated him, he hated prison, he missed his family and he missed Emily. Thankfully, he'd been told that the trial would begin in two weeks instead of four.

He had a feeling that these two weeks were going to be the longest two weeks of his entire life.

*

JJ glared at Burke, sulkily folding his arms across his chest like a typical teenager.

"No!" he repeated emphatically.

Burke sighed. "Won't you even think about it?"

"Agent Burke, let him be," Margaret said. "He's even more stubborn than Jarod. You're not going to win."

"I don't see what the problem is," Burke said.

"The problem is that I was treated like an experiment my whole life. I don't want the jury making a big deal out of me being a clone. I mean, what's the big deal about that anyway?"

"The big deal is that years before scientists around the world cloned a sheep, the Centre created you."

JJ shook his head. "I said no. I'm just like everybody else."

Burke threw his hands in the air, giving up. He had a splitting headache and he'd only been arguing with the boy for half an hour.

*

Ella had to smile at the piece of paper she held in her hand. Somehow word had gotten out that their firm was handling the case and now someone wanted to buy the rights to the book. She crumpled it up and threw it in the bin. Jarod had made it quite clear at the outset that neither he nor his family would even consider such a request.

She checked her diary for the following day before heading home. First on the agenda was a meeting with Burke. She groaned inwardly; he was not her most favorite person.

*

**The week leading up to the trial**

Everyone was a walking bundle of nerves. Miranda, moodier than ever, went to see Sister Mary Bernadette twice. After yet another argument with Burke, JJ stormed out of his house and begged Jarod if he could stay at their place for a few days. On top of the stress of the upcoming trial, Jarod was upset at losing a patient: a little boy who had fallen into his family's swimming pool and drowned.

Broots and Debbie arrived in town, also hoping for a few days peace before everyone went down to New York.

Tommy had everyone in an uproar when he was stung by a bee. It wasn't serious as he didn't have an allergy but he cried for hours, doing nothing to improve the general mood.

Two days before the trial started, everyone flew to New York. They were met by FBI agents at the airport and, to their dismay, discovered that they would be guarded for the entire duration of the trial. Because it was such a high-profile case, the prosecution didn't want anything to happen to its witnesses.

That night, just before she went to bed, Margaret stood on the balcony of her hotel room. Staring past the city skyline, she searched the sky for the faint traces of stars.

_Well, Catherine_, she thought, _our life's work is finally finished. I just wish you could be here to see it._

Certain that Catherine was smiling down on her, she turned and went back inside. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and she needed her rest.

_Now it begins_, was her last thought as she climbed into bed next to her husband.

*

TBC


	16. Dirty Laundry

Disclaimer: The characters of the Pretender don't belong to me. No infringement is intended & I'm not making any money from this. 

A/N: Thanks again to Rose for the legal stuff & to Nancy for betaing.****

**Part 16 – Dirty Laundry**

**Day 1**

It would have been too much to hope that the trial would get off to a smooth start. No sooner had the prosecution presented its opening argument, did the excitement begin. Someone called in a bomb threat and as the courtroom had to be evacuated, Judge Klavan, a graying old man known for his fairness, declared a recess until after lunch. Miranda was convinced that this was a bad sign and her mood went from bad to worse.

When everyone returned later that day, there was an air of anticipation in the room. Countless months of undercover work and investigations were finally coming to fruition.

JJ and Debbie were bored by the end of the first hour. When they were sure that nobody was looking, they snuck out and went in search of something more entertaining.

By the end of the second hour Tommy had also had enough. Margaret took him outside, knowing Miranda wanted to stay.

When Judge Klavan finally called it a day, everyone was relieved. The poor jury members looked like they couldn't believe what they'd gotten themselves into. That night, after a lengthy discussion over pizza in Jarod and Miranda's room, it was decided that anyone who didn't wish to be at the trial wouldn't have to attend unless, of course, they were testifying.

**Day 4**

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," James said, then removed his hand from the Bible and sat down.

Ella stood and approached the stand. "In the interest of keeping things less confusing, would it be alright if I called you Mr. Lyle in here, seeing as how that was how you were known at the Centre?"

James nodded. "That's fine."

"Good. For the record, please tell the court exactly what it was that you did at the Centre."

"Well, the Centre's main concern seemed to be to get Jarod back. I always thought that was odd because he wasn't the only person to have escaped, but anyway…" He shrugged. "I was unofficially assigned to keep an eye on my sister and make sure she was doing her job properly. For a while I was acting chairman but I was also given odd jobs every now and then."

"Was it one of these 'odd jobs' that cost you your thumb?"

James nodded. "A deal with the Japanese Yakuza went wrong. They felt betrayed and, unfortunately, I was the one punished."

"Yet you remained loyal?"

"People don't leave the Centre unless it's in a body bag."

Ella nodded. She genuinely liked James and didn't want to be too hard on him, but murder was murder. "Who gave you your orders?"

"They came from the Tower. From the Triumvirate."

"And why did you stop following orders?"

"The boy I believed to be my brother disappeared. When I discussed it with my sister, I realized that he had the chance to live a life free from the Centre. That was the first time I felt any sense of family responsibility. I suspected that she had something to do with his disappearance but she disappeared before I could be sure. Later, my father came to me and asked me to take care of a certain project while he was out of the country. That project was Miranda. I had to help her escape."

"But you stayed."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I thought it would help if she and Jarod had somebody on the inside. I owed them that much, at least. But then Raines overheard a phone call and threatened to take the news of my involvement to the Triumvirate."

Ella paused. This was the part she hadn't been looking forward to. "We have a security tape showing you shoot Raines."

James dropped his head, nodding slowly. "I intended to wound him, not kill him. I needed time to escape. If I had stayed, I would have been killed."

Ella nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Lyle. No further questions."

Now it was Henderson's turn. He knew that James was the only person he was defending who had a chance of beating his charges. "You mentioned earlier, Mr. Lyle, that people don't leave the Centre unless they're in body bags."

"Yes."

"How certain are you that you would have been killed if you had stayed?"

"Very certain. They're ruthless. I can't even think how many people have died because they've gotten in the way." He paused to look at Miranda. "My mother was killed for getting in the way of Centre plans."

"Were you afraid of Mr. Raines?"

"I was afraid that the news he had would get me killed."

"You knew him before you worked at the Centre, is that correct?"

"Yes. He had arranged for my adoption by the Bowmans. Occasionally he would visit to see how I was."

"Were you afraid of him then?"

James took a deep breath. He hadn't wanted his abuse as a child to come to light. "After his visits, Mr. Bowman would… uh, he'd beat me. So yeah, I guess."

"And these beatings, after Raines' visits, they were worse than usual, right?"

James nodded. "Yes."

"So then it's only natural you would fear for your safety around him, even more so at the Centre. Thank you, Mr. Lyle, no more questions."

Henderson returned to his seat and James finally allowed himself to relax. The hard part was over for him, now it was just another waiting game.

**Day 7**

Broots was glad he didn't have to testify. The files he had helped recover from the mainframe had been his contribution to the trial. Still, after everything that had happened he felt he needed to be in the courtroom. And he was curious too. This was his chance to hear all the Centre's dirty secrets.

Debbie and JJ said they'd attend to support whoever was testifying, but they didn't want to be there for "the boring stuff," in Debbie's words. An FBI agent offered to look out for them during the day. He thought going to the park to 'supervise' would be far more interesting than sitting in a courtroom. Tommy spent some mornings in court with his parents and spent the rest of the time with either Margaret or Emily.

**Day 8**

"Miss Parker, you were a child when your mother died, is that correct?" Lynn asked.

"I was a child when I was told she'd committed suicide in an elevator. Last year I found out that was a lie. She had escaped to have a baby and was then killed by Raines."

Jarod listened to Miranda, proud that she was able to relate the facts so calmly, especially because she had been so moody lately. Her fluctuating hormones resulted in a crying spell at least once a day and he had been worried that the questioning would be too much for her.

"What was your job at the Centre?"

"I worked in Corporate for a while, courting clients – the legal clients – and financiers. When Jarod escaped I was assigned to catch him. The Triumvirate was banking on our childhood friendship to keep him linked to the Centre. Unfortunately for them, they thought the attachment was one-sided." Miranda smiled at her husband, an exchange that did not go unnoticed by the jurors.

"Tell me about your children," Lynn prompted.

"Well, Tommy is mine and Jarod's son. Neither of us knew until about eight months ago. I actually delivered him, thinking he was my brother."

"So he was created without your knowledge?"

"Yes. There's – this sounds disgusting – there's a bodily fluids storage room on one of the sublevels. They have samples of just about everything from whomever they consider important. I just never realized they had my ova as well."

"What happened when you discovered the truth?"

"I gave Tommy to Jarod and told him to disappear. I didn't want Tommy to grow up as a… as a lab rat." She looked at Jarod apologetically. He smiled; the term had long since lost its power to hurt him.

"What happened then? Miss Parker?"

"Hmm? Sorry." Miranda took a sip of water; the courtroom heat was getting to her. "My father had an embryo implanted in my uterus to replace the missing child."

Lynn looked at Miranda carefully and saw that she'd had enough. "That's all for now, Your Honor."

The defense had no questions for her. She was the prosecution's witness and Henderson knew he was fighting a lost battle. Nothing he could say would save the Triumvirate and the more he heard, the less he wanted to fight.

**Day 10**

The morning that he had been due to appear in court for questioning, Senator David Abbott was found in his study by his wife. He had woken up and dressed as if nothing was wrong. Then, instead of going to the dining room for breakfast, he went into his study and sat behind the desk. He put the barrel of a gun in his mouth and calmly pulled the trigger.

Even in death, he had failed to protect his family's name from scandal. Newspaper articles listed the charges he was facing and implied that his suicide was an admission of guilt.

His wife took their two children out of school and retreated to the family's holiday home on Martha's Vineyard.

**Day 14**

Angelo kept to himself most of the time. Every so often the tension in the courtroom would be too much for him – as an empath he felt the emotions of everyone who took the stand. Twice, after much urging from both Debbie and JJ, he had accompanied them to the park. On the second occasion Debbie convinced him to take part in a baseball game. He didn't hit the ball very far but everybody cheered. Even the agent guarding them cracked a smile.

Ella and Lynn approached Sydney, asking if Angelo would be willing to testify. They thought his testimony would be far more powerful than a second-hand account but Sydney explained that it would be impossible for Angelo to testify due to his empathic abilities. That, combined with the fact that he didn't have full knowledge of what had been done to him, would make him an unreliable witness. The lawyers reluctantly agreed, and then mentioned the possibility of JJ testifying. JJ refused point blank; he did not want to be made a spectacle of.

**Day 16**

Margaret took the stand, telling the court how her son had been stolen from her in the middle of the night. In her heart she begged Kyle's forgiveness for keeping quiet about him and prayed that he would understand. She spoke of her family's desperate search for the truth, and then of their life on the run as they tried to keep their precious daughter out of the Centre's reach. She spoke of Catherine Parker, whose quest to save the children had ended in her death.

Charles testified next. He relived his joy in being reunited with Jarod after so many years and his horror that day at the airstrip when Jarod had given up his freedom to stay with Miranda. Then he told the court about JJ, expressing his initial disbelief that Jarod had a clone. He told them about Ethan, how he had been brainwashed by Raines and how Miranda, Jarod and Ethan had almost lost their lives in a bomb blast.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as he told of his emotional reunion with Margaret. Jarod had left Ethan with him after the explosion. When he had recovered, his Inner Sense led him, JJ, Charles and Emily to where Margaret had been hiding. A few days later Emily had gone off to look for Jarod. Shortly after that, the entire family had been reunited.

**Day 21**

Tommy was in the middle of a temper tantrum. He'd hardly seen his parents in the time they'd been in New York and he missed them. He didn't want them to go to court today. Miranda, feeling guilty, agreed to take him to the park. Jarod wanted to join them but Eddie Ballinger was due to testify. Eddie was another Pretender who had escaped with Jarod. They had separated and lost contact with each other. Miranda knew Jarod was torn and told him to go to court. She said she had JJ and Debbie to keep her and Tommy company.

Once Tommy realized that he had gotten his way and that he would get to spend the whole day with his mother, he stopped crying and reverted to his usual sweet self.

It was a beautiful day and Miranda was glad that she'd chosen to spend it with her son. JJ and Debbie joined a group of kids they'd befriended in their daily game of baseball. Miranda and Tommy watched for a while, cheering when JJ hit a home run. All of a sudden Miranda's Inner Sense kicked in and she heard her mother warning her. Looking around, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. But the voices were insistent so she called for Debbie and JJ, then picked up Tommy and made her way to the car.

The agent supposed to be their guard for the day lay dead on the ground next to the car.

JJ saw him before Debbie could and yanked her around to the other side of the car. Miranda passed Tommy to him. Then, her Centre training kicking in, she knelt beside the body and looked for the agent's gun.

A bullet whizzed past her head, lodging in the car door. Debbie screamed. Tommy started crying. JJ kept a cool head and got them all down on the ground.

The gun strangely familiar in her hand, Miranda stood, her eyes scanning the area where the shot had come from.

The assassin fired another shot, missing again. Miranda returned the shot immediately. Her aim was true and she heard a rustle of leaves as the body fell.

When Burke arrived ten minutes later, he found her sitting in the passenger seat, tears pouring down her cheeks. JJ sat next to the dead agent, his knees drawn up against his chest. Tommy was cradled in Miranda's arms, whimpering now, and Debbie was throwing up in the restroom.

The assassin was dead, but there would be no more days in the park until the trial was over.

**Day 25**

Miranda insisted she was fine, that the events in the park hadn't affected her but Jarod could see she was lying. She couldn't sleep at all and as a result, neither could he. Eventually, the combination of stress and insomnia got to her.

Jarod found her crying in the bathroom. She refused to talk about it so all he could do was hold her. Both of them took a day off court. Tommy was thrilled to have his parents with him; he didn't understand what had happened.

Burke came to their room later. He had traced the assassin back to the Triumvirate – even in prison, they still wielded power. The assassin had been sent after Miranda as a punishment for her betrayal of the Centre. When Burke left, Miranda finally told Jarod of the guilt she felt and remarked on the irony that only once she'd left the Centre, had she actually killed someone. Jarod was just glad that she hadn't been killed; he couldn't picture his life without her in it.

**Day 32**

Sydney volunteered to baby-sit when everyone decided to go out for dinner to get their minds off the case. Not completely comfortable in public spaces, Angelo opted to stay behind as well. Tommy was perfectly happy to be left with "Gwampa" and his Uncle Angelo. He and Angelo watched TV while Sydney organized dinner.

Later, when everyone returned they found Angelo still sprawled in front of the TV set. Sydney sat on the couch with Tommy in his lap, both fast asleep. Angelo looked up at Jarod and put his finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet so that they wouldn't wake Sydney or Tommy.

**Day 38**

Weekends usually dragged, but as the trial was starting to take its toll on everyone, Margaret decided that everyone needed a break. For the first time since they had arrived in New York, they finally went sightseeing. The agents following them around were happy that their jobs were less boring than usual but at the same time they had to work harder to keep an eye on everyone.

On Sunday evening everyone was too tired to do anything except gather in the hotel's common room. JJ and Debbie fought for control over which channel to watch and eventually agreed on MTV. One by one, everyone made their way to bed until it was just Charles and Sydney left. It occurred to Sydney that this was the first time they had been alone together. He glanced at Charles, surprised to see the other man studying him. Sydney raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I've tried to hate you," Charles said at length. "For keeping my son from me all these years. Only it was them, not you. I see how you are with Jarod and how much he cares for you."

Sydney could see how hard it was for Charles to admit that. "He's still your son."

"When I think of what could have happened to him… what he could have become… Thank you for caring for him." Charles stood and went up to his room, leaving Sydney to reflect on his words.

Sydney was surprised. The last thing he'd expected from Charles was gratitude. He smiled; it was a relief to know Jarod's parents didn't hate him.

**Day 45**

Jarod's testimony was one of the most powerful of the entire trial. It took him an entire day to get through his story. When he recounted some of his first-time experiences - ice cream, PEZ – Henderson sank in his seat. In his eyes, he thought they could just as well end the trial now. It was only going to get worse.

"What exactly is a simulation?" Ella asked.

What is a Pretender?

Why did you escape?

What did you do once you'd escaped?

What is your relationship to Miss Parker?

What is Gemini?

What is Mirage?

All the secrets came tumbling out. Every now and then Jarod would throw in a piece of information new to everyone. Miranda was rooted to her seat in shock. With all the information Jarod had, she was surprised that he hadn't taken down the Centre years ago. Then she put her hand on her belly, feeling Sara's kick, and was glad that he'd held back.

**Day 46**

Ethan had been worried that the news of his involvement in the subway bombing would lead to a charge laid against him, but Jarod had explained the situation in such a way that it was very clear he had been used and that now that he knew exactly what his Inner Sense was, he was not a danger to anyone. The time spent with Charles and Margaret had helped him greatly.

Only Miranda knew that he had asked Sydney to help him with his Inner Sense, and this was only because she had asked Sydney to help her too.

Ethan's testimony was yet another nail in the lid of the Triumvirate's coffin. When he spoke of the mother he had never known and the death of his adoptive parents, Ella wiped away her tears. She was glad that Lynn was the one doing the questioning. When the afternoon session was recessed, she caught up with Ethan before he left and invited him out for coffee.

**Day 53**

Sydney's testimony was very brief. He spoke about Jacob and the car accident. He expressed his remorse at his involvement in the Pretender project. It was his explanation of how Timmy had become Angelo that was the most powerful part of the day. He told everyone that Jarod, Miranda and Timmy had all been friends when they were children and how Raines' experiment to turn Timmy into a Pretender had failed so horribly. When he told the court how Angelo had given up his one chance to be normal in order to save another child, Henderson dropped his head down on the table. He was starting to get depressed.

**Day 57**

"How did you meet Thomas Gates?"

Miranda took a deep breath before answering. She had known this particular subject was going to be difficult.

"I met him at a time in my life where I desperately needed to be loved. I didn't know it then, but Jarod had sent him to me. We were going to move to Oregon but…." She looked at Jarod for support and he gave a tiny nod. "I woke up one morning and found him dead on my porch. Later I found out that Brigitte, my stepmother had killed him under orders from the Triumvirate. I was so angry… I wanted to kill her… but when I went to do it she was in labor. I delivered Tommy and promised her I'd look after him."

"Did you kill her?"

Miranda shook her head. "No. As I got out the house with Tommy, it exploded. She… she was still inside."

"Do you still hate her?" Lynn asked gently.

"No. They used her and then discarded her, in much the same way as they used me."

**Day 60**

Ella was tired of the trial. It was physically and emotionally exhausting. The testimonies she'd heard so far read like a science fiction novel. She had to keep reminding herself that this was fact, that people had actually had these experiences and that a handful of them had survived. They possessed a strength she had never seen before. She wondered if she could have coped living a life on the run, knowing your children were in constant danger, not knowing whom to trust. She wasn't surprised that Jarod and Miranda had just wanted to disappear and get on with their lives.

Looking up from her cappuccino, she saw Emily at the counter and waved. This was her favorite coffee shop; out of the way and quiet, it provided a welcome break from the reporters who had become the bane of her life. Emily joined her and they avoided any mention of the trial. When Ella mentioned James, Emily smiled and related the story of how Jarod had found out about them. Then Emily steered the topic of conversation towards Ethan, curious to see what Ella would say. Ella ducked her head and took a sip of her drink. Emily laughed; it was nice to have a break from real life for a while.

**Day 66**

"Mrs. Patrick, when was the last time you saw your daughter?" Ella asked, hating that she was about to make this woman relive some very painful memories.

"Uh, August, 1972."

"How old was she at the time?"

"Five. She was five."

"Do you know what happened to your daughter?"

Caroline Patrick nodded slowly. "We searched for years. We did everything we could. We went to psychics and paid thousands of dollars ransom to a man who claimed he'd kidnapped her. We never gave up hope, though. Then we heard about this case and the place called the Centre. We contacted your law firm and when you went through the files you… you found out she'd died after an experiment."

"Thank you, Mrs. Patrick," Ella said gently. "I have no further questions."

**Day 70**

The third time they saw each other outside of the courtroom, Ethan took Ella ice-skating. He'd asked both his sisters for suggestions on what to do. When Emily mentioned the indoor skating rink, he admitted that he'd never ice-skated before and Debbie joined the conversation and volunteered to teach him. Since she and JJ were no longer allowed to go to the park, they'd had to stay at the hotel or go to court. Neither option pleased them so they jumped at the chance to go out.

JJ and Ethan both caught on very quickly and Ethan was confident that he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of Ella.

At the end of the evening they made plans to see each other again the following weekend.

**Day 73**

The attempt on Miranda's life had affected JJ more than he let on. It was this that ultimately made him change his mind about testifying. The thought that nobody would really be safe until after the trial had made him want to have a hand in it.

He bravely took the stand, answering all the questions thrown at him. The reporters covering the trial couldn't get enough of him. Judge Klavan had to order them to leave the room unless they refrained from taking pictures.

**Day 80**

Listening to yet another witness give his testimony, Miranda was struck by a sharp pain in her stomach. She grabbed Jarod's hand and looked at him, her eyes wide. He frowned.

The contraction came again and she squeezed his hand hard.

"It's too early," he mouthed.

"Clearly not!" she hissed.

Jarod helped her up and out of the room, smiling apologetically at the judge for the disruption. 

*

TBC… I know I'm evil, leaving you hanging like this but I couldn't resist J 


	17. Something Of An Angel Light

Disclaimer: The characters of the Pretender don't belong to me. No infringement is intended & I'm not making any money from this. 

A/N: Thanks to Nancy & Rose *hugs* For those interested, my title comes from a poem by William Wordsworth: "She was a phantom of delight, When first she gleamed upon my sight; A lovely apparition… And yet a spirit still and bright, With something of an angel light."****

**Something Of An Angel Light**

**Day 80**

Listening to yet another witness give his testimony, Miranda was struck by a sharp pain in her stomach. She grabbed Jarod's hand and looked at him, her eyes wide. He frowned.

The contraction came again and she squeezed his hand hard.

"It's too early," he mouthed.

"Clearly not!" she hissed.

Jarod helped her up and out of the room, smiling apologetically at the judge for the disruption. They arrived at the hospital only to be sent home a short while later. 

"Braxton-Hicks," the doctor said. "It's just your body getting ready for the real thing."

Miranda was not impressed. Her due date was not for another three weeks and she was certainly not looking forward to more false alarms. _It could have been worse_, she told herself. _My water could have broken right there in the courtroom._

Wary of her mood swings, Jarod played it safe and took her for coffee on the way back, reasoning that one cup wouldn't hurt.

**Day 83**

"Mr. Mutambo, you've heard the testimonies of these people. Testimonies against the Centre, controlled by the Triumvirate of which you are a part. Can you deny any of these allegations?"

Mutambo returned Ella's stare and there was a long silence.

"Answer the question," Judge Klavan ordered.

Mutambo leaned insolently back in the chair. "I have nothing to say."

Ella calmly walked back to her table and picked up a folder, handing it to Judge Klavan.

"In here," she said, "you will find reports of transactions between the Centre and the Soviet bloc during the Cold War; transactions of sales of simulations done by Pretenders and used _against_ this country."

She handed the judge another folder.

"This one contains records of transactions between the Centre and Iraq, dating from the Gulf War until the beginning of this year."

She turned to the jury. "All these transactions were authorized by one of the three members of the Triumvirate. And they are all acts of treason."

Mutambo looked smugly at Jarod and Miranda, as if he really believed that he would get off.

**Day 85**

It was finally time for closing arguments. Lynn spoke for half an hour, eloquently recounting the past eighty-four days' worth of testimonies.

Miranda smiled happily at Jarod, glad that it was almost over. Behind them, Emily and Ethan sat. Emily was also happy, but for different reasons. She missed James.

The jurors seemed relieved that the trial was almost over. They had been sequestered for its duration and they all wanted to get back to their normal lives.

Henderson's closing speech was considerably shorter. He emphasized the point that the Centre had started out as a research facility with the intention of helping people. He mentioned that the years of research need not go to waste.

The jurors barely listened. Henderson's feeling that he was fighting a losing battle early on in the trial had been correct.

**Day 86**

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the members of the Triumvirate would be found guilty. Still, once the words were said they would all be much happier.

James rose to his feet nervously when his name was called. When the jury ruled Raines' murder an act of self-defense, he smiled. He joined his family, hugging first Miranda, then Emily. When he sat down Tommy insisted on sitting on his lap and proudly showed his 'Unca Jay' his new tooth.

All three members of the Triumvirate were found guilty of murder, the violation of human rights and treason as well as the lesser charges of fraud and kidnapping. They were sentenced to death by lethal injection. Hearing the sentences passed, Miranda had the particularly uncharitable thought that it was a pity you could only die once.

The Centre's assets had been frozen when the FBI had arrested the Triumvirate. Now they were to be liquidated and the money was to be given to the families of the victims, as well as to the victims who had survived.

Leaving the courtroom, everyone was surrounded by reporters but Jarod managed to fight their way to the car with a few 'No comments.' Now that it was over, they just wanted to get on with the rest of their lives. 

*

Two days after the trial finished, everyone returned to Maine. From there, Sydney and Broots went back down to Delaware. Sydney had been invited to head up the new Centre, one that would focus solely on research. The Centre had always had the potential to use its research for the good of society and the government hoped to put the facilities to good use.

There were also many people to whom the Centre had been a home, people who had been left with nothing when the Triumvirate fell. People like Angelo.

Angelo had been lucky though. He had people who cared for him. The other victims had been sent to a hospice until everything was resolved. While some families had come forward to claim lost loved ones, most were left alone. Sydney thought that there was a great possibility that they would never be reunited with their families. It was for this reason that he had agreed; so that they could return to the only 'home' they had ever known.

Angelo also returned with Sydney. When they began searching for his parents, it was to discover that they had been killed in a car accident three years after Timmy's disappearance.

Broots intended to search the Internet and, using what was left on the Centre's mainframe, track down the relatives of those who had returned to the Centre.

Keeping things legal, instead of a Triumvirate there would be a board of directors. Charles had agreed to serve on the board, as had Jarod and Miranda. They wanted their involvement to be minimal, choosing to focus on raising their family.

James traveled to Delaware a week later, Emily in tow. He wanted to be involved as well, hoping that it would go some way towards atoning for his past sins.

Two weeks after the trial was over, Miranda calmly woke Jarod in the middle of the night and informed him that her water had broken. He called Margaret, asking her to come over to look after Tommy.

Five hours later, Sara Michaela Scott made her entrance into the world. Jarod held Miranda's hand the entire time, stroking her forehead. When Sara was placed in his arms, he was so overcome with emotion that he couldn't speak. He looked at Miranda, an enormous smile on his face. Miranda propped herself up on her elbows and demanded to see her child.

By the time visiting hours had arrived, the entire family was gathered in the waiting room. Those working at the Centre had taken a break to fly back to Maine. Tommy was curious, climbing up onto his mother's bed so that he could have a better view.

"I'm the baby," he insisted when he finally saw his sister.

Miranda pulled him onto her lap with her free arm. "Don't you want to be Mommy's big boy?" she asked.

Tommy frowned, seriously considering the question. Then he nodded and smiled, tenderly stroking his sister's cheek. "Sara," he pronounced solemnly.

Ethan was besotted. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so small. He finally relinquished his hold on Sara to Margaret when Emily pulled out her camera.

When the nurse finally ordered all the visitors out of the room, grumbling crossly that the sign clearly stated no more than _two_ visitors at a time, Angelo hung back. He took Miranda's hand in his and leaned closer.

"Sara special."

"In what way?" Miranda couldn't help asking.

"Will bring much joy," Angelo said with a smile, then left.

Jarod returned and sat on the edge of the bed. "She's beautiful. A little angel."

Miranda nodded.

"Just like her mother," he continued.

She smiled and he leaned forward to kiss her.

"So what now? Are we going back to Delaware?"

"Nah." Miranda shook her head. "I think… I think I want to enjoy being a mommy for a while."

Jarod smiled, tracing his daughter's features with his fingertips. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah, well, I was always the smart one," she laughed.

Jarod shifted so that he could lie next to her. When the nurse returned ten minutes later, she didn't have it in her heart to disturb them. Jarod and Miranda were asleep; Sara nestled safely in her mother's arms. The nurse dimmed the light, then left as quietly as she had come. 

*

TBC…..


	18. When You Wish Upon A Star

Disclaimer: The characters of the Pretender don't belong to me. No infringement is intended & I'm not making any money from this. 

A/N: Thanks to Nancy for betaing J

**When You Wish Upon A Star**

**Six years later**

The seven-year-old boy ran across the soccer field, passing the ball to his teammate. As the other boy kicked the ball into the net, the referee blew the whistle to signal the end of the match.

"Yay!" Tommy yelled. "We won!"

He gave his teammate a high-five and ran to Miranda who stood on the sidelines with the other moms. She and Jarod still sat on the Centre's board of directors but their life was here in Maine. Jarod still worked at the clinic and Miranda had taken up a teaching position at the primary school when Sara was a year old. She'd wanted a job that would allow her to spend lots of time with her children and attend important events in their lives, something her father had never done for her. She had yet to miss one of Tommy's soccer matches.

"Mom! We won!"

Miranda smiled. "I saw. Well done." She ruffled his hair; oddly, he didn't have the same aversion to public displays of affection like other boys his age did. He threw his arms around his mother's waist in a hug.

"Mom!" Sara, a dark-haired pixie of a child, tugged on Miranda's pants leg. She looked up with eyes identical to those of her mother's. "We're gonna be late."

"I know. Tommy, say goodbye to everyone. We'll meet you in the parking lot."

"But Mom-"

"No buts. Sara has to be at ballet."

"Okay." Tommy sighed.

Sara ran to the minivan ahead of Miranda, eager to get to her ballet class. The recital was the following week and it was what her existence currently revolved around. She danced around the house, showing anyone and everyone the most recent steps she'd learned. With her parents' anniversary party this coming Saturday, her extended family had been in town and had all, at some stage, been her audience.

"Mommy, I'm gonna be a ballerina when I'm big," she said from the back seat.

"Ballerinas are stupid," Tommy said, buckling himself into the front.

Sara rolled her eyes. "What do you know? You're a boy."

"Hey, no fighting!"

"Mommy, he started!"

Miranda sighed, relieved when they finally arrived at their destination. Tommy waited in the car, engrossed in a Spiderman comic while Miranda and Sara went inside the dance studio.

"Kim!" Sara waved to her best friend, a tiny Chinese girl also in the class. She skipped over to hug her and Miranda smiled at Cindy, Kim's mother.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to bring her home?" she asked.

Cindy nodded. "Of course. It's no trouble."

"Thanks." Miranda waved at her daughter.

Sara smiled back. She and Kim sat down on the bench to take off their sneakers. Kim leaned closer to Sara and whispered something in her ear, causing her to start giggling. Miranda finally tore herself away, knowing Tommy would have finished the comic by now and would be getting bored.

*

**Saturday**

Sara sat patiently while Miranda brushed her hair.

"You look beautiful, baby."

Sara grinned, her dimples showing.

"There. All done." Miranda set the brush down on the dresser. Sara swiveled around to face her.

"You mustn't be scared to tell him," she said in her most grown up voice.

Miranda frowned, holding an outfit at arms' length while deciding whether or not to wear it. "Tell who what?"

"Daddy. He'll be happy."

"About what?"

Sara bit her lip, realizing she knew more than she should. "Umm, I'm gonna go help Grandma in the kitchen." She hummed to herself as she snuck out the room.

Jarod knocked once then entered, smiling when he saw Miranda. "The blue one," he said. "It matches your eyes."

Miranda slipped into the dress and turned her back to Jarod. He zipped it up, running his hands slowly down her back when he was done.

"You're beautiful." He kissed the back of her neck, inhaling the sweet citrus smell of her hair. "Six years," he said.

"And I _still_ love you." She laughed and turned around to kiss him.

"Mom! Dad!" Tommy yelled. "Grandpa Sydney's here!"

"We'll have to continue this later," Jarod said.

Arm in arm, they made their way downstairs. 

Miranda kissed Sydney's cheek. In the short time that he'd been at the Centre's helm, he'd completely turned it around. There were no more simulations, no more terrible experiments. Instead, it was purely a research facility. Kids fresh out of med school vied for an internship position in the laboratories.

Angelo hugged her next. Sadly, despite all Sydney's work with him, he would never be Timmy again. Seeing Sara over Miranda's shoulder, he smiled at her and nodded. He felt it, too.

Michelle and Nicholas had also come up for the party. They had moved to Blue Cove a few months after the trial had ended. Nicholas had been helping his father at the Centre on and off for the past two years and was considering making his contribution permanent. His decision had nothing to do with his engagement to a pretty, young lab assistant, of course.

Broots and Debbie arrived next. Broots had only intended to stay at the Centre for a few months but Sydney had persuaded to stay longer. Debbie was about to start college. Returning to Blue Cove had been good for her. She'd gone back to her old school and all her old friends.

Margaret wandered out of the kitchen to greet the new arrivals. The anniversary party was her and Charles' gift to the couple. They'd organized everything, much to Miranda's relief. She hadn't been feeling too well lately and the last thing she needed was the stress of organizing a party.

Not a day passed when Margaret didn't think of Catherine. She wished that Catherine were around to see that, at long last, things had come right. Some nights she would look up at the sky and pick a star to talk to. Somehow, that star always seemed to burn brighter than the rest.

Ethan and Ella came in through the back, not wanting to make too much of an entrance. For three years their relationship had been on and off while Ethan tried to come to terms with everything that had happened to him. He hadn't felt secure enough in himself to commit to a deeper relationship. Ella had the patience of a saint and had quietly gone on with her life and career. One morning Ethan had woken up and decided he was sick of being alone. A month later they were married. When Ella had discovered she was unable to get pregnant, they had adopted. Two-year-old Matthew had been orphaned when his parents' plane had crashed. Six-month-old Rebecca had been born to a frightened teenager who had cried when she had to give her up, but hadn't had any other choice.

JJ had gone into law. It had come as no surprise to anyone. He looked exactly like Jarod had at his age, of course. His girlfriend, Lana, had accompanied him to the party, eager to meet everyone. They'd met at the restaurant where she worked as a waitress. He'd been having lunch with Jarod and, without warning, had leaned back in his chair. Lana had been walking past and had lost her balance and fallen when the chair hit her. JJ had bent to help her up from the floor, taken one look in her green eyes and was smitten.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he'd later asked Jarod.

"Of course," Jarod had replied, thinking back to the moment when a young, dark-haired girl had held her hand up to a pane of glass.

Ben was also there. He'd brought the last of Catherine's things for Miranda. She suspected that he was still a little bit in love with Catherine, and she loved him all the more for it.

James and Emily were late, as usual. They had spent the past month in Africa, negotiating with the last remaining appendage of the old Centre in Mozambique. They were hoping to bring it into a partnership with the new Centre.

No one was quite sure what their relationship was. Immediately following the trial they had been inseparable but nobody knew when, or even if, they had crossed the boundary between friend and lover. They were an excellent team and very successful in their negotiations with other parts of the Centre in other countries. They loved each other, of that everyone was certain, but refused to discuss their relationship.

Perhaps it was because they knew Charles would find it difficult to accept a relationship, more so than it had been with Jarod and Miranda. Perhaps it was as simple as a desire for privacy. Perhaps there was nothing to talk about.

Whatever the case was, they did just about everything together. And they were happy.

As they were the only ones who hadn't had a ballet demonstration that week, Sara dragged them into the kitchen as soon as they arrived. They smiled and clapped, then Emily hunted through her purse for the gift they'd brought her from Mozambique.

Sara slipped the colored beads onto her tiny wrists and thanked her aunt and uncle with a hug. Tommy insisted his gift, a miniature _djembe_ drum, was cooler than the beads. He disappeared up to his room for a while to play it.

When Jarod went looking for Miranda, he found her out on the porch. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, he leaned his chin on her shoulder. 

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"How blessed we are. How happy I am." She smiled.

Jarod squeezed her tighter. "I love you."

Tommy and Sara stood watching their parents, and shared a grin. They hated to disturb their parents but they had a message.

"Mom, Dad," Tommy said. "Grandma's looking for you."

Jarod and Miranda turned around, smiling at two of their blessings. Jarod scooped Sara up into his arms, dipping her upside down so that she squealed. Tommy took his mother's hand and led the way inside. He looked back and caught Sara's eye, grinning again.

Inside her mother's womb, the three-week-old Selena Scott quietly went on growing.

*The End*

Thanks to everybody for your kind reviews – it made the whole journey worthwhile. Thoughts & comments are welcome at melani_anne@yahoo.com 


End file.
